I'll Wait Forever
by Fia Rose
Summary: Feliciano, an angel from Heaven is sent on a mission to Earth to look for his twin brother Lovino who's gone missing. When Feliciano loses control of his wings and lands in Ludwig's home, he learns of dark secrets and a feeling he can't quite understand. GerIta and Spamano AU
1. Chapter 1

The tune of a violin echoed throughout the woods, causing the breeze to weaken and reduced the swinging of the trees to a steady sway. Kiku

shuddered as the hidden melody rung throughout his body, and he followed the music, knowing what he will find if he kept going. The long white robe

swished side to side near his ankles as he walked forward in a steady pace, his black straight locks swaying near his cheek bones. The consonance of

the violin grew stronger with each step the young angel took. When he finally reached his destination, Kiku observed the young boy who was his friend

and the scene around him between two trees quietly.

The young boy was sitting against the Tree of Life, the only tree in Heaven that makes lives and sends them to the land of mortals. Just like plants

grow by water and sunlight, this special tree is fueled by music, and that job is no other than Feliciano Vargas, or God's grandson. Kiku watched in

astonishment as the cobalt tree glowed a white haze, and everything around the angel came to life. The fresh grass became a healthier green, and

started to sway to the sound of the music. Birds started to chirp and dance around Feliciano in glee, and some other animals kept their distance, but

stood still as they watched the young boy in bewilderment. Kiku almost fell backwards in surprise as he felt the heart of the land beat underneath

his bare feet. He gazed at the ground in curiosity as it started to glow, revealing every single root that led to the Tree of Life.

But the most astounding sight was to watch the golden orbs of light rise from the land, accelerate to the sky, and get lost in the clouds. Although Kiku

couldn't see them anymore, he knew where they were going. To Earth, where those balls of light grew into people, and then after their time on Earth is

up, they die and come back here, as angels. Well, that was mostly the case.

During this beautiful display, Felciano sat against the tree, unbothered. His eyes were closed and there was a serene look on his face. He almost would

have looked as if he had been asleep, if it wasn't for the violin and bow in his hands.

Kiku closed his eyes and lets himself get caught in a web of music. The sound of the violin echoed in his eardrums and then he himself, felt as if he was

those illuminated balls of life, slowly rising to the sky, soaring through the clouds, the land beneath him getting smaller and smaller and-

"Kiku!"

He crashed straight back to his body, and is taken out of his stupor. He stared at him questioningly, remembering where he was. Feliciano's music did

that to people, it took them to places they could have never imagined and when he stopped it would be like waking up from a dream.

"I didn't see you here! People don't come here that often since it is at the edge of the woods. Did you like my playing?" Feliciano's hopeful eyes pierced

Kiku. Kiku smiled gently and nodded.

"_Hai_, it was very beautiful." he replied, receiving a sigh of relief and a big smile from Feliciano.

"So why did you come all the way here? The sun is coming down!"

Kiku almost forgot the reason why he was here in the first place. "He asked me to come here and get you. He has a mission for you."

Feliciano's eyes widened at the news. A mission? The only people who received missions were only important angels, and that required- Feliciano

gasped- going to the land of mortals! This was such a rare chance for an angel like Felciano. As excitement ran through his veins, he put his violin back

in his case and slung it around his shoulder, then he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"But why would _nonno_ want me to do a mission?"

"I don't really know, but he said it was urgent."

"O.K, I got it, now let's go!" Feliciano smiled and grabbed Kiku's wrists and led him away from the Tree of Life and back into the woods. Kiku noticed

how easily and with ease Feliciano weaved through the trees, while it took Kiku almost an hour just to get there.

As they got closer and closer to leaving the woods, Feliciano could hear the noises of the village becoming louder with each step. He heard birds

chirping, dogs barking and cats meowing, laughter and chatter, the occasional rumble of a car engine passing. He heard the strumming of the guitar

and the banging of drums. When the two finally stepped out of the woods and into the village Feliciano's mouth almost watered at the smell of pasta

coming from a restaurant not too far away. He looked forward and admired the mountains far away from civilization, protecting his village. Yes

this was Heaven, but angels were allowed to live in places that they felt most comfortable and content in staying. Feliciano loved the noise and the

liveliness of his little village. He looked back at Kiku behind him, looking shy and almost kind of scared. Feliciano smiled at him, reassuring him they were

almost there. How did Kiku manage to get to him on his own? He wondered what kind of place he lived in...maybe somewhere quiet and tranquil, it fit

him perfectly. In the middle of the village was a golden bricked road, which lead to his grandfather's palace. As they walked through the road, Feliciano

waved at people he knew and greeted them happily, while Kiku trailed behind him and bowed humbly to the people Feliciano met.

As they walked, the road thinned out until there were no people and no buildings, and all that was in front of them was a wide field of grass that went

up to their knees. In the middle of the field was a water fountain. They trudged through the grass up to the water fountain. Feliciano dug his hand in

his back pocket until he found a golden coin, and then he tossed it into the fountain. Feliciano backed away as the water shot up to the sky, causing a

rainbow to form, and then under the arch of the rainbow, a long set of stairs aiming up to the sky appeared.

"I will be taking my leave then, Feliciano-san. Good luck with your mission." Kiku said nervously. Feliciano smiled in understanding. A lot of people were

very stiff in front of his grandfather, he is the ruler of Heaven after all. But to Feliciano it was just a visit to his beloved grandpa Roma.

"Alright, Kiku. See you later!" Feliciano waved cheerfully.

Kiku bowed and scurried off to the village. Feliciano turned and went up the golden staircase leading to the clouds. As he got higher and higher, the

view in front of him became foggier and foggier with clouds, and his village became smaller and smaller. Feliciano started to sweat and pant.

"It would be so much easier if your palace was closer to the ground, _nonno_." mumbled Feliciano.

As he reached the top stair, he could finally see the castle, standing on clouds. The castle stretched high into the blue sky and loomed over the clouds.

Feliciano always loved how there was never any rain or bad weather here, unless Roma was in a bad mood. Roma's castle was a wide and tall palace

that looked as if everything was made of gold. A short Swiss man with blonde hair to his chin and sharp green eyes that could stare daggers at anyone

stood on guard by the tall wooden doors. He nodded at Feliciano when he recognized him and let him through the door.

Feliciano walked through the long corridor filled with paintings and the quiet sound of music playing in the background. He walked past doors that led to

different rooms and floors of the castle. People could so easily get lost in this palace. He remembered when he and his older twin, Lovino would play

hide and seek in this very palace. He now knew this place inside and out. He went through curves and staircases and doors until finally, he was in front

of the golden doors that led to his Grandpa Roma. The two guards in front of him pushed the doors open with a grunt, and he found a man sitting

proudly on a velvet armchair. His back was straight, and his chin was up. He had an air of intimidation, and something about him was ancient yet so

young. His lips were turned up in a small smile, and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly, it was almost as if he had some mischievous plan up his

sleeve. His chin was painted with a bit of stubble. He had the buff body and face of a young man, but his eyes were of a person who have met many

people, fought many battles, and knew many wisdom. When he saw his grandson walk through the doors he relaxed and his lips grew into a big smile.

"My little _nipote_! How have you been doing?" He ruffled the young Italian's hair and gave him a back-breaking hug. Feliciano smiled as they parted.

"I'm good _nonno_! I heard from Kiku that I have a mission from you!" He started to bounce on his toes, eyes pleading and full of excitement. "What is it?

Tell me, tell me please?"

The older Italian chuckled and ruffled Feliciano's hair. "Alright, alright, calm down I'll tell you! It has to do with your brother." he said, his smile faltering

slightly.

"What happened to him?"

"Well," he frowned. "I'm afraid he's gone missing."

Feliciano's face turned into a mix of worry and concern. "Missing? What happened? Did it have to do with the fight you guys had? Oh no! What if-"

Roma raised his hand to make him stop talking. "Relax, Feli. It isn't that big of a deal. We did get into a bit of a heated argument and he left to go off to

the mortal world. He's been there for quite some time and hasn't contacted anyone here. I'm pretty sure being the hot headed _idiota_ he is he got lost.

So I'm sending you to go bring him back."

"Of course I will! But..."he glared at his grandfather, a glare Roma didn't know he was capable of making. Although his glare looked angry, it didn't look

the least bit threatening and Roma thought it was adorable. "What did you guys argue about that made him go all the way to mortal world?"

Roma gave a nervous smile, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Well, he told me to get my ass off of the throne and to stop eating pasta 24/7, and I told him to buzz off and stop stuffing his mouth with tomatoes."

his eyes became distant and the corner of his lips pulled down into a frown, remembering the argument. "He started to curse at me on how tomatoes

are better than pasta, and...well you get the idea. We had a heated argument about it and he just left." he finished.

Feliciano could hear the guard outside scoff and mutter, "'Heated argument' my ass. A total fist fight is more like it."

He shook his head and sighed. "O.K, I'll do it. But, how do I get to the land of mortals? I've never done it before!"

"Oh right, right. Well one way to do it is if you can go to the Tree of Life, and play music for a bit. When you see the lives rise from the ground, they all

go to Earth, right? Follow them and you'll be in the land of mortals in a heartbeat. Got it?"

Feliciano nodded his head enthusiastically, nervous and excited at the same time. He's never been to Earth before, what will it be like? Where will he

stay? Who will he meet? How can he ever find Lovino in such a big place? All of these thoughts ran through his mind as he ran past the door, out of the

castle, down the giant staircase, through the village, weaving through trees of the woods and finally stopping in front of the Tree of Life.

.

.

.

He set his case on the ground next to the bark of the tree gently. He unbuckled the latch and opened the case, revealing his precious violin. The sunset

beaming on the wooden instrument gave it a golden gleam in Feliciano's grasp. He plucked the strings gently to check if it was in tune. After a bit

screwing and twisting, he set the violin under his chin firmly. He clutched the bow and set the hairs of it onto the violin. He took a deep breath, closed

his eyes, and began to play. It was the same melody he played earlier, a gentle melody that repeated like a waltz, but sounded like a lullaby. He could

almost hear the words of the song in his head.

_With the courage to live,_

_The future I embrace,_

_and the strength everyone gave me,_

_I believe in love._

Memories of his grandfather singing this to him and Lovino while they were little filled his mind. He smiled slightly, remembering when he had a

nightmare, he would cry out and Lovino sleeping next to him would curse at him, but his grandpa would come running in and comfort him. When the

tears would come to an end and he was all snug in his covers, his grandfather would sing.

_On the other side of the sky,_

_My wish to reach you_

_Allows my heart to fly away..._

_Walk with me._

Images of fields of sunflowers, laughter, sloppy kisses on the cheek from his grandfather, and unconditional love fills up Feliciano's heart. The small

smile stayed on his face throughout the song.

_Into the breaks of the clouds_

_I offer my prayer_

_Of our unrequited feelings_

_And we walk into the future._

He feels the heart of the roots beat underneath his feet, acting as his metronome. Just about now the lives should be rising from the ground. He

finished the song slowly and quietly.

_We'll always be together right?_

_Together, forever._

Chin still resting on the violin and bow still on strings, Feliciano opened his eyes. Just like he thought, the golden orbs of light have risen from the roots

and are now heading to the sky._ I've always wondered how a life gets to Earth. Now would be a good time to find out, before it gets dark_, Feliciano thought.

He set his violin in its case and closed the latch. He stood up, case hanging on his shoulders and stood in the middle of the orbs of light. He took a

deep breath and stretched his wings behind him. They spread apart, and they glowed white in the dim light. Feliciano bent his legs and pushed up with

his feet, and then he was in the sky, the balls of light following him. His face lit up in glee as his wings flapped by his side, his feet pointed and his arms

stretched out in front of him. He always loved to fly, it was so exhilarating! It was a mix of thrill and excitement. Feliciano never did it much since he was

so accident prone, but he always felt the same rush every single time he did it.

He noticed the pace of the tiny balls of light seemed to increase the higher they got. Soon he was in the clouds, not being able to see anything in front

of him except the lives next to him. Then out of nowhere, they stopped.

"What's going on..." Feliciano thought out loud. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, they started crashing down to earth at an immense speed. Feliciano

followed them at the same speed, but realized as they got closer to Earth they slowed down, while he couldn't stop. Panic filled his body as he tried to

stop his body from crashing rapidly to the Earth. He noticed the buildings becoming bigger and closer. He stopped panicking for a second and noticed

the details of the environment he was going to live in. Now the ground seemed close, too close. Panic coming back, Feliciano tried to grab at something,

anything, but it was too late. He couldn't even feel his body hit the ground beneath him because of the speed, he just a heard a _thud_ and felt nothing,

only seeing black.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Nipote: Grandson_

_Nonno: Grandfather_

_I hope you guys liked the first chapter! It's always so hard to start with a good introduction...I've spent quite a lot of time on this! Please review whether it _

_being good or bad and if you have any tips for my writing to get better, please offer some! I'll hopefully be updating weekly so expect chapter 2 on Saturday. _

_School starts this week and I'm super excited! My first day of high school... I'll be doing the best I can on this story! I took most of the day today to finish this _

_because I got a cold from running in the pouring rain with my cross country team... Thanks for sparing your time for reading this! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano woke up to the slobbery licks of a dog. He opened his eyes sleepily to a giant, black, short-haired German shepherd sprawled

on top of him. Before he could react he looked around him. He was in a giant bed with heavy white sheets covering his body. He looked under the

covers and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. Then he gazed at the dog sitting on top of him, tail wagging, panting,

and slightly drooling on the blanket, to Feliciano's disgust. Then he reacted.

"KYAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_ AIUTAMI! __LO NON VOGLIO MORIRE!_" he screamed, squirming under the hound's body, which was quite

heavy.

The door across the room suddenly sprung open and slammed to the wall, causing Feliciano to jump and the German shepherd turned

its head away from Feliciano. In the middle of the doorframe was a man with blonde hair slicked back and bright blue eyes that made

Feliciano's breath stop for a second, almost making him forget about the dog on top of him. The man was very tall and had a thick build,

Feliciano could almost see his muscles through the brown jacket he was wearing, which only added to his ferociousness.

"_Mein gott_, Blackie, get off of him! Down!" the man barked. He had a heavy German accent.

The dog obeyed and hopped off the bed and sat on the ground beside the German. Feliciano just sat there, helpless and wide-eyed on

the bed that wasn't his. The German man's eyes became apologetic and he walked up to Feliciano. He had to remind himself to breath

when he saw his bright and intense cerulean eyes up close.

"I'm sorry about that, he gets quite excited when he meets new people."

Feliciano nodded and cleared his throat, trying to talk.

"U-um..w-where am I..?" he said, voice hoarse and shaking.

"This is my home. I heard a loud crash last night coming from my backyard and I saw you, unconscious."

Feliciano suddenly remembered everything that happened yesterday, his task to find his brother, and him following the lights and

crashing down here. His eyes widened in shock.

"Does that mean I'm on Earth?" he asked, his voice sounding baffled. Ludwig gave him a weird look.

"Um, yes. You are on Earth. Look, are you sure you're oka-"

"HOORAY!" Feliciano tackled him with a back-breaking hug, causing the German man to stumble backwards a few steps, his eyes widening in shock

and his cheeks developing a blush. When he reached his senses, he grabbed the Italian's waist and set him on the bed. Feliciano was

still bouncing on the bed giddily. He acted like a 5 year old on Christmas. He smiled at the German and pulled out his hand.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas! What's your name?"

The man cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschimidt. Nice to meet you." he said, gazing intensely at Feliciano, making his heart skip again. _Why does my heart beat so fast? I _

_must be excited. _

"Nice to meet you Ludwig Bei...Beil- um...Can I just call you Luddy?" Feliciano suggested. Ludwig's expression turned angry.

"Of course not!"

Feliciano felt disappointed but kept up his smile anyway.

"Now, will you please tell me why you suddenly appeared out of nowhere into my backyard?" Ludwig asked bluntly.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, my _nonno_ and my_ fratello_, Lovino got into a humongous fight about pasta and tomatoes, so being the angry _idiota_

he always is, he came storming to Earth, he is an angel after all. Did I mention we all live in Heaven? So my job is to play violin for the

Tree of Life and when I play violin these balls of light come from the ground and rise up to the sky, so I follow them and-"

"Wait, wait." Ludwig interrupted, putting his hands up in confusion. "You're an angel? From Heaven?"

Feliciano nodded happily. "Yup!"

"And your brother is also an angel, and he came to Earth too?" Ludwig repeated Feliciano's story.

"_Si_! _Essatto_!" Feliciano answered cheerfully.

"That doesn't really make any sense. You can't be an angel, y-"

"How does it not make any sense?" Feliciano's eyebrows raised, his head tilting to the side. "I said I followed the lights of life since they

come to Earth, and I ended up losing control of my wings and I crashed into your backyard!"

Ludwig stared at him for a few moments, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really believe you."

Feliciano pouted. "I'm telling you, it is the truth!"

"It can't be the truth! People can't fly!" Ludwig retorted.

_I guess people in Earth don't have wings...But still, doesn't this man have any imagination?_

"Fine, you don't believe me, but do you think I can stay here? You have to believe me when I say I need to find my brother!"

Ludwig gazed intensely at the carpet underneath his feet, deep in thought. Feliciano held his breath, waiting for an answer. After a few

moments Ludwig sighed, and looked up at Feliciano.

"Fine, I'll let you stay here. But only until you find your brother!"

Before he could give another thought, the Italian pounced on him, wrapping his hands around Ludwig's neck. He was squealing in glee.

"_Grazie_, my good German! I knew you were a good person! Although you have big scary dogs and you're house kind of smells like

wurst and-"

"_Gott_ I get it, Feliciano! Just get off me!" Ludwig barked and reluctantly, Feliciano let go, but he was still overjoyed at the fact he gets to

stay at this nice man's house. He couldn't deny that he was strangely attracted to the German but he couldn't figure out what kind of

feeling he felt about him. Then a question popped up in his head, and he asked enthusiastically,

"By any chance, do you serve pasta here?"

Almost immediately, the German answered, "No we don't."

.

.

.

The distant sound of a violin filled Ludwig's ears, causing his eyelids to flutter. He squinted at the sunlight coming from his window. He

lay down frozen, on his bed listening to the music echoing throughout his house. _That's weird, I don't remember keeping the radio on _

_yesterday. And I don't recognize this song_... He immediately sat up, lept off his bed and ran to the backyard, where the music was

coming from. He froze at the sight of Feliciano playing a violin in the middle of his lawn. His backyard used to be a mess, but it looked

completely different now. The used to be yellow grass was now a healthy shade of green, sunflowers blooming from the ground. The

only tree in his backyard was even glowing a healthy glow. The garden he had abandoned and long forgotten about were even

sprouting flowers now, and growing as the melody went on. Birds were chirping along to the song and squirrels were dancing along

Feliciano's feet. A butterfly landed on Feliciano's shoulder, but he kept playing, oblivious to his changing surroundings.

Ludwig just stood there, astonished. He couldn't take his eyes off of Feliciano. In the middle of the beautiful scene, was Feliciano

playing violin. He looked so beautiful with his eyes closed, lips slightly pursed and his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. His

unsettling curl bounced as he swayed with his instrument, and his fingers moved graciously on the neck of the violin. Ludwig felt his

pulse race and was shocked to feel tears sting his eyes. But he kept staring at Feliciano, not daring to stir.

When he finally did stop, Ludwig did not notice. Feliciano felt Ludwig's eyes bore into his when he stopped. It made Feliciano slightly

uncomfortable.

"Um, Ludwig? Are you O.K?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig's eyes widened, just realizing where he was again.

"I saw you staring at me and it kinda scared me because you were hardly moving an-"

"That was beautiful." Ludwig interrupted, speaking before he could think, something he doesn't usually do.

Feliciano's eyes widened in surprise, and then beamed at Ludwig, causing Ludwig's heart to skip a beat for reasons he did not know

why. He was just amazed at the music, that's all...

"Wow, really? Thank you!"

Ludwig felt the corner of his lips rise at the Italian's joy at his compliment.

"You're welcome. How did you do that?" he gazed around at his backyard, his face astonished. He never knew music could do that...It

was like magic! Feliciano understood what he meant.

"Well, my job in Heaven as an angel is to play the violin for the Tree of Life, which is a very important job. The only way lives are

delivered to Earth is if the tree is replenished by music everyday. When I woke up I saw that everything was yellow and ugly and dead

so I decided to play music for them, and they came back to life!"

_So he wasn't lying_, Ludwig thought. But how could that be true? Well how else would his garden suddenly turn beautiful as it is now?

"So you are an angel..." Ludwig said breathlessly. Feliciano's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes! I told you I wasn't lying!"

Ludwig sighed, and felt a smile coming up. "O.K, O.K, I believe you. So your brother is somewhere on Earth, correct?"

Feliciano nodded sadly, remembering that he was going to have to find his brother in this humongous place. Ludwig was thinking the

same thing as Feliciano.

"How are we going to find him? If you weren't aware of this, Earth is a very big place..."

"Yes, I know. Well I'll stay here for the time being and who knows? He could just show up anywhere!"

Ludwig doubted that, but didn't say it out loud. He decided to change the subject.

"I want to say thank you for fixing my garden. It belonged to someone very special to me."

Feliciano peered at Ludwig curiously.

"Special? Who?"

"My mother. When I was younger she took care of this garden and it used to be very beautiful. And now it looks as beautiful as it was

back then..." Ludwig smiled, his eyes distant.

Feliciano felt his face grow hot as he saw Ludwig give an actual smile. But it seemed kind of sad...

"Where is she now?" Feliciano couldn't help but ask. But he was shocked when he saw pain strike the German's face, and he

immediately knew what happened to his mother. She was dead.

"Oh...oh." Feliciano said in realization. He didn't like the sad expression on Ludwig's face at all. Feliciano changed the subject.

"Have you made breakfast? I am very hungry!" Feliciano exclaimed cheerfully, a bit of urgency in his voice. He felt relieved when

Ludwig's expression changed from complete sadness into shock.

"Oh right! I forgot all about it...that's so unlike me..." he turned around, abandoning Feliciano. Then he stopped and looked back at the

Italian, staring at him for a few seconds.

"Are you coming?"

Feliciano's eyes widened and felt that warm feeling again, and he smiled in happiness that Ludwig hadn't forgotten about him.

"_Si!_" he bounced happily next to Ludwig, feeling happy staying by his side.

Feliciano looked around energetically as Ludwig cooked. He really liked his kitchen. There was a tiled floor and the walls were a golden

brown with a fringe of dark brown near the ceiling. On the ceiling was a rotating fan, that Feliciano stared at in amazement.

"Can I touch that, Luddy? Please please pretty please?"

Ludwig turned around to see a bouncing Feliciano pointing at the ceiling.

"No. You won't even reach it anyways. And don't call me Luddy!"

Feliciano opened his fridge and kept it open, feeling the refreshing breeze blow in his face. He looked in his pantry and he was amazed

at all the spices and sauces and food he had.

"Your kitchen is amazing!"

"Do they have kitchens in Heaven?"

"No, I eat at restaurants all the time!"

"Don't you ever lose money?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"What is money?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side. Ludwig shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing, never mind. Forget I asked." _People in Heaven have it easy_...he thought while putting the food on plates.

When Ludwig set the breakfast in front of Feliciano, he immediately pouted.

"No pasta?"

Ludwig raised his eyebrows. "Pasta? But it's the morning."

"There is never a wrong time to have pasta, Luddy!"

"I swear you Italians...still the same in Heaven. And don't call me Luddy!" he barked, and Feliciano shrunk a bit in his seat.

"Listen, you are going to eat this breakfast and then we'll buy pasta at the market, deal?"

"Deal!" Feliciano ate his food happily. Even though it wasn't pasta, it was still delicious!

.

.

.

As soon as they finished, they left the house. Feliciano was bouncing in excitement, he was finally going to be able to see how humans

lived! Ludwig tried to calm him down, but his effort was futile. He was just going to have to deal with a hyper Italian for a while. As soon as

Feliciano stepped out of the door, his mouth gaped open, his eyes widening, his cheeks red from excitement. He ran out into the street,

jumping and yelling.

"Look, look Luddy! Look at all of these machines! Cars, yes? There is hardly any where I come from! And these buildings! They're so tall

and they all look the same! Amazing!"

"Get yourself out of the street before you get killed!" Ludwig barked. Already he felt his neighbors staring at him, and his face heated

up. Feliciano obeyed, but still looked around in astonishment.

"So many cars, they go so fast! It's so different from where I live!"

Trying to keep Feliciano's mind off of his boring town, he asked him questions.

"What's your village like, Feliciano?"

"Oh it's beautiful! It always smells like pasta and there is always music playing. People there are very cheerful and friendly and always

give me food!" Feliciano smiled warmly in remembrance.

"And your home?"

"It's very simple, but the location of it is beautiful. It's a small wooden cabin, located away from the village. I live there with my brother,

Lovino. Did I mention he's my twin? Anyways, at the back of my cabin, is a humongous lake! Lovino and I always go out and play in the

water during the summer. And in front of my house, is a big field with flowers! I always pick flowers and give them to girls in the town

square, and sometimes I sleep in the middle of the field until it's nighttime and then Lovino yells at me for being an _idiota_ and...well

anyways you just have to see it, Luddy! I wish I could take you with me!"

Ludwig shrugged nonchalantly._ If I wanted to see his village I would have to be dead..._

"Feliciano you're an angel right? Then does that mean you're...um..." Ludwig didn't want to say the word, afraid it would be a too

personal question.

"I would have to be what, Luddy?"

He didn't want to admit it but he was getting used to being called the ridiculous nickname, 'Luddy'. It appears it wasn't going to leave

anytime soon.

"Wouldn't you have to be dead?" Ludwig expected a shocked reaction, but Feliciano just smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, I was never a human because my grandpa Roma is God! So basically I was born in Heaven, not Earth. The people I live with are

dead though, but we don't like to call it that..."

Ludwig froze. His grandfather is God? _That means he's the grandson of God_...Ludwig swallowed. He definitely didn't expect Feliciano to

be God's grandson.

"Um...right."

They were already at the grocery store, and as soon as they stepped in Feliciano was gone. Not even bothering to find him and

knowing he'll show up at one point, he went towards the pasta section. Which one would Feliciano like? It didn't matter, he was Italian

after all. He made sure to get a basket full of pasta ingredients, and then stepped into the long line. It didn't take long for Feliciano to

show up. His face was flushed and he was out of breath. He looked like a child who's just seen Santa Clause. Ludwig wouldn't admit it,

but he thought it was adorable. Feliciano gazed into the basket excitedly.

"What did you get, what did you get?" he asked, bouncing on his toes.

"Look for yourself."

He observed everything in the basket carefully, and immediately approved. He then ran off back into one of the aisles before Ludwig

could call him. He sighed. He really needed a leash for him...After buying the pasta, he waited near the door for Feliciano to show up.

After a few minutes, he came, still out of breath but satisfied.

"Let's go!" he said, heading to the doors. The automatic doors opened in front of him, and he clapped in astonishment.

"Isn't that amazing? They open for you!"

Ludwig shrugged as he walked passed the doors, basket in hand. It was only the early afternoon, and he was already exhausted. He

knew it would be tiring...but for some reason he found himself not really caring.

.

.

.

The next day Ludwig wearily went to work. He was reluctant to leave Feliciano alone at his house.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ludwig asked for the umpteenth time. He was actually considering hiring a babysitter.

"Of course I will! You can trust me Luddy." Feliciano pounded his fist on his chest arrogantly, but he meant it innocently.

"Oh yeah, Luddy, where do you work?" he asked.

Ludwig's face turned pale, and then into a light shade of red. He looked down at the ground and then at his watch.

"W-well, look at the time! Remember I'll be back at 3, goodbye Feliciano!" Ludwig said in a rush as he turned around quickly and

slammed the door behind him. Feliciano stood there, pouting at the door. _Why didn't he answer my question_? Shrugging his shoulders,

he went to the living room and sat on his couch. He clutched at the remote excitedly, remembering yesterday when he first saw

Ludwig's television. It was amazing! Just at the touch of a button you could see all of these people in different places at different times

just in a tiny box! Feliciano was a little disappointed when he realized they couldn't talk to him, but he was still astonished. Feliciano

wondered how Ludwig was so indifferent about this marvelous machine, but he guessed he was used to it. As soon as he turned on

the T.V he saw a bunch of these pretty girls all lined up in a salon. This lady named Tyra Banks was explaining to each girl how she was

going to change her hairstyle. One girl was actually crying because of her hair getting cut! Feliciano never heard of such thing.

"If you didn't want to cut your hair then why did you join the competition in the first place?" Feliciano shook his head. As the show went

on all of the girls had to take pictures in front of a camera, and in the end, the girl with the worst picture was eliminated.

"I definitely would have won this competition if I had entered...How hard is it to pose in front of a camera?" Feliciano wondered out

loud.

After 2 episodes of the same girl drama and tears, Feliciano turned the television off.

"What else is there to do..."

Feliciano got off the cushiony couch and walked around Ludwig's living room. It was filled with paintings and pictures of people he didn't

know. One was a picture with Ludwig and another man, with silvery white hair and strikingly red eyes. The albino was holding a giant

beer mug in one hand and his other arm draped around Ludwig's shoulder. Another picture was of a man sitting on a piano bench, with

the piano behind him and beside him was a cheerful lady, with long brown hair and settled in her long locks was a flower. She had

bright green eyes and looked happy, unlike the man beside her. He had brown hair with a small strand of hair aiming straight up. Under

his mouth was a mole, and he had spectacles on. He looked high class, sitting gracefully on the piano bench. But his face looked

distressed, looking as if he didn't want his picture taken. A certain picture caught Feliciano's eye. It was a picture of a beautiful woman,

who looked exactly like Ludwig. She seemed very young, and she had bright blue eyes that lit up when she smiled, like she was in the

picture. She was holding back her golden locks as the wind danced around her in the picture. Behind her was the ocean, everything in

the picture was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. _His sister, perhaps_? Feliciano wondered.

.

.

.

When Ludwig unlocked the door to his home and stepped on the little mat in front of the door, he was welcomed by screams and barks

coming from the backyard.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I SURRENDER! _MI ARRENDO_!"

_Feliciano_... Ludwig immediately thought. He threw his jacket on the floor and ran to the screaming Italian. He ran through the hall, panic

rising in his throat and took a sharp right leading to his backyard and froze in his doorframe. He saw Feliciano on top of a tree, clinging

to a branch as if his life depended on it while his German shepherd, Blackie, was barking loudly at him, claws scratching against the

bark trying to get Feliciano. Feliciano's panicked tear-stained face turned into grateful relief when he saw Ludwig standing in the

door frame.

"Ludwig! _Grazie a dio _you're here! Please save me!" Feliciano cried, his body starting to shake.

Ludwig put his hand on his forehead and sighed. He whistled at Blackie and held out his palm.

"Come, Blackie!"

The dog immediately forgot about Feliciano and obeyed Ludwig, sitting obediently beside him.

"Good boy." he walked up to the tree, holding out his arms. "Here. I'll catch you when you jump."

Feliciano smiled. "It's okay, Luddy! I have wings so I'm able to get off myself!" Feliciano sat on the branch, and jumped off, his wings

appearing out of nowhere and fluttering behind him gently. Ludwig watched, awestruck as Feliciano flew to the ground with ease.

When he landed he just couldn't stop staring at his wings. They almost glowed even in the afternoon, and they seemed so gentle and

soft. They were just so..._.breathtaking._

"Luddy?" asked Feliciano, noticing Ludwig gaping at his wings. He smiled. "What? Have you never seen wings before?"

Ludwig cleared his throat and tried to look Feliciano in the eye, but found his eyes trailing back down to his wings.

"Actually no, I haven't. Or at least not on a human." Ludwig said, straightening his posture. "Anyways, how did this all happen?"

"Well..." Feliciano looked sheepishly down at his feet. "I was hungry and I wanted to try something new so I ate these horrible tasting

cookies, and the dog started chasing and barking at me! I was terrified! And the cookies were so hard and bitter and..." Feliciano shook

his head and shuddered in remembrance.

"Feliciano...I believe those were dog treats..." Ludwig looked down, covering his face with his hands. Than he did something that made

Feliciano's heart flutter like a bird in a cage. He laughed. It started as a chuckle, slightly covered by his hands over his face. Then he

threw his head back and his lips were stretched in a wide smile, laughing a low laugh that sounded like music in Feliciano's ears.

Feliciano felt his body become warm and his own lips stretch into a smile. He knew that smiling was rare for Ludwig, but laughing was a

whole different story. Then his face lit up, as a question came to mind.

"Oh, right! I have a question for you!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's wrist, and dragged him into the living room. Ludwig trailed behind

him, surprised at Feliciano's strong grip on his wrist and curious to what he wants to ask him. Feliciano stopped and pointed to a

picture. It was the picture of the beautiful lady he saw earlier.

"Who is this woman? Is she your sister?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig's lips turned into a small smile, but instead of making Feliciano happy

like his smiles usually do to him, it made him slightly sad, since it was a sad smile.

"That is a picture of my mother. Her name was Amelia Beilschimidt."

"What about your father? Do you have any pictures of him?" Feliciano asked, but as soon as he did he regretted it. He watched in a mix

of fear and confusion, as Ludwig's features turned rigid, his eyes full of a hatred and his face turned into stone.

* * *

_Aiutami: Help  
_  
_Lo non voglio morire: I don't want to die  
_  
_Esatto: Exactly  
_  
_Mi arrendo: I surrender  
_  
_Grazie a dio: Thank god  
_  
_I hope you guys enjoyed! This week was my first week of high school and things were pretty hectic. So much homework! I don't know how I_

_got into geometry honors because it's like reading Latin... And Japanese is AWESOME! Things will spice up a bit more next chapter, and a new_

_character comes in! Please make sure to review and don't be afraid to give me any corrections on my writing! _

_And let me just say thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this story after chapter 1! When I woke up this morning to 13 _

_notifications on my phone I screamed out in happiness and ran around my house screaming! Haha thanks guys so much it always makes my_

_day knowing you guys read this story and actually like it. Love you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Feliciano has been staying at Ludwig's house, and he loved every minute of it. Every morning Feliciano

would wake up early and make sure to play violin, and Ludwig would watch for a while. After breakfast, Ludwig would leave to go

to work (which Feliciano still doesn't know about) and when he came back, him and Ludwig would go out for walks, learning

about each other and talking. Feliciano would talk about his family and friends and his home in Heaven, and Ludwig would talk

about his friends and his hobbies. He always avoided the subject about his family, but Feliciano knew not to force him to talk

about it, ever since he asked him about his father.

Ludwig was starting to get used to Feliciano's carefree and childish attitude, and Feliciano was getting used to Ludwig's stern and

controlled personality.

One day while waiting for Ludwig to come home, Feliciano heard the doorbell ring. Feliciano stiffened. He never opened the door

for anyone before...The only person who knocks on the door is the mailman, and usually Ludwig is the one to answer. What if it's

a burglar or murderer Feliciano hears on the news? Ludwig won't be able to protect him...He peered over from the couch, staring

with wide and frightened eyes. The doorbell rung again, followed by some knocking. After silence, Feliciano heard a voice from

behind the door.

"Hey West, open the door! It's your awesome brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Feliciano lifted his head from the couch. Brother? He didn't remember Ludwig mentioning a brother... Well now is a good time to

meet him! Feliciano relaxed and ran to the door, opening it quickly. He found a man with pale, almost white skin and silver hair.

His eyes were a bright red, shocking Feliciano. On the albino's shoulder was a tiny yellow bird, chirping quietly. He's never seen a

man with such an interesting appearance.

The man seemed quite surprised too. His cocky smile faltered slightly and his eyes widened.

"Well, who's this? I'm afraid I've never seen you before..." he said, ruby eyes observing Feliciano.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas! I'm staying at Ludwig's house because I'm an ang-" he stopped. He remembered Ludwig telling him

not to tell people he's an angel.

"I-I mean, I'm staying at Ludwig's house because I need somewhere to stay while I look for by brother, who's missing!" he

explained.

The albino gave a huge grin and patted Feliciano's shoulder roughly, causing him to wince slightly in pain. "Feliciano! Ludwig told

me about you! You're his boyfriend, right?"

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. Boyfriend? _Well, I'm Ludwig's friend and I am a boy so..._

"Yes!" Feliciano nodded enthusiastically.

The tall man smirked and observed Feliciano, eyes moving up and down his body.

"Well who woulda thought that West would pick up such a cute one! I have a lot to tell you, my friend!" Gilbert stepped in and

stopped. He turned towards Feliciano, ruby eyes full of mischief and asked, "Got any beer?"

.

.

.

"KESESESESE!"

Ludwig winced as he stepped in front of the door. _That obnoxious laugh...That must mean..._

"And listen to this, Feliciano! One day when Ludwig was 7, he found a stick and named it, _Herr Shtick_! I swear after that he took

that twig everywhere with him! I even caught him sleeping and cuddling with it once! I once tried to take it from him but he cried

like a little sissy girl manboy and-"

"_BRUDER_!"

Ludwig crashed through the door, and Feliciano jumped in fear at Ludwig's infuriated tone, while Gilbert smirked and didn't look

surprised at all. As soon as he stepped in his jaw fell when he saw dozens of beer cans scattered around the room. His face turned

red in outrage and his eyes filled with fury.

"How dare you come strolling into my house without permission and make a mess!" Ludwig's fists were clenched and his body

was almost shaking in anger. Gilbert chugged another can and spoke.

"Oh, ease up! Feliciano and I were just having a little talk about when you wer-"

Ludwig's face turned into worry as he headed towards Feliciano.

"Feliciano! You weren't drinking were you?"

Still a bit shocked from Ludwig's boiling rage, Feliciano shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. Gilbert laughed.

"So concerned about your little boyfriend, huh?"

Ludwig's head turned to Gilbert, his eyebrows furrowed and his face red in embarassment.

"He is not my boyfriend! I don't know what gave you that assumption but obviously you have had enough to drink and-"

"I'm not your boyfriend?"

Eyes turned to Feliciano, he was pouting and his eyes were similar to an abandoned puppy. But Ludwig still kept his pride.

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?" he said, blushing even more. He could feel Gilbert smirking behind him.

"Well we are both boys and we're friends...aren't we, Luddy?" Feliciano's lips started quivering and Ludwig felt himself groan

inwardly. It was just a misunderstanding. But of course Gilbert just _had_to say something.

"Apparently, _Luddy_doesn't want to be your friend, Feliciano. What a douche! And besides, a boyfriend is when two men f-"

Ludwig sent him an icy glare that caused Gilbert to shut up immediately. Feliciano stood abruptly, causing everyone to look at him

in surprise.

"Even though I have been staying in your house for a week you don't think of me as anything special to you? Well there is no point

in being here. I-I'll just leave then!" Tears welling up in his eyes, he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Ludwig just

stared at the door, stunned until Gilbert broke the silence.

"Well? Get your German ass out of here and chase him already!" Gilbert pointed at the door, beer in his hands.

Not hesitating, Ludwig ran straight out of the door and into the night. He knew Feliciano couldn't have gotten far, he wasn't that

fast of a runner. He was still worried sick about him. Feliciano could have easily gotten kidnapped or murdered...Ludwig shook

his head, trying to make the horrible thoughts leave. Feliciano is a grown man, he isn't that foolish. Ok...Maybe he is. Ludwig was

surprised when he realized he couldn't find Feliciano anywhere. Panic rose up in his throat and he started calling out for Feliciano.

"Feliciano! Come out! Where are you? FELICIANO!"

Gott,_ I'm such an idiot... Ludwig thought in guilt. What if Feliciano never wants to see me again? I hate to admit it but I wouldn't_

_be able to live with myself if he did...I hate myself._

The thoughts only got worse until he came across a big park in the middle of his neighborhood. It was supposed to be empty but

he saw a tiny figure sitting at the swings. Ludwig's face lit up. He hopped over the gate and ran immediately to the swings. His

heart soared when he saw it was actually Feliciano, but he could tell he was crushed.

He couldn't tell if it was because he was an angel or if it was just his natural personality but Feliciano always seemed to have a

glowing aura surround his body. But seeing him on the swings looking so defeated like a child who got punished...Ludwig noticed

his glow wasn't as bright as it usually was. But he could see the dim hazy light surrounding him, even if it did appear like a

depressing fog. Ludwig walked slowly and silently to Feliciano, not sure if he should say anything. Before he could, Feliciano

looked up, and his face filled with surprise when he saw Ludwig's disheveled look. His clothes were wrinkled and his usually

slicked back hair was messy, and his face was shiny with sweat and he was breathing heavily. In other words, it wasn't the

organized Ludwig he was used to.

To Ludwig's despair, Feliciano immediately stood up and turned around, preparing to run away. Before he could even start,

Ludwig grabbed his wrist.

"Please...don't go..." he said, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Slowly, Feliciano turned around. Ludwig felt relieved that Feliciano was giving him a chance, but his heart sank when he saw the

tears cascading down his pink cheeks. _Say something...I can't screw this up again_. Swallowing his fear, he spoke.

"I am very sorry for hurting you, Feliciano. I didn't mean to make you feel like I wasn't grateful to you."

Feliciano still didn't say anything, he just stared at Ludwig, his eyes expectant.

"The truth is, I do see you as a friend. And I'm very grateful towards you. And..." Ludwig tried to hide his blush, but it was

impossible. Feliciano's eyes widened, hope filling his eyes.

"Well...a boyfriend is...it's when..."

Since Ludwig was embarassed into silence, Feliciano spoke.

"What's the difference between being friends and boyfriends? You take care of me and let me stay at your place, you're very kind

and you even make delicious pasta! I just don't get it..."

Ludwig almost groaned at Feliciano's adorable innocence._ I know he's an angel and all but how could he be so clueless?_ Ludwig

sighed and tried to explain it to him.

"Well it's when two people love each other..."

"But I do love you!"

Ludwig's fast beating heart stopped. He loved him? Ludwig felt his face burn and his heart rate hop like a bunny being chased by a

lion. There has to be some misunderstanding...But the way Feliciano said it with such truth and meaning Ludwig almost believed

him. And for some reason, he wanted it to be true...No! Ludwig shook his head. It's only a misunderstanding.

"I don't think you get it. It's a different kind of love, when two people love each other romantically..." Ludwig's face couldn't be

any redder than it already was right there. But Feliciano finally got the idea after that.

"Oh..." was all he could say. He started blushing from the neck up and looked down at his feet. Ludwig realized he was still

grasping Feliciano's wrist, and let go immediately.

"Come on let's go back home." Ludwig said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence between them. As they walked back home,

Feliciano asked a question.

"Oh yeah Luddy, what does sex mean? Gilbert asked if we had sex and I don't really know what it means..."

Ludwig stopped walking, but then continued, his hand closing to a fist.

"You don't need to know." he said through clenched teeth.

Ludwig had to remind himself to kill his brother when he saw him again.

_Later that night..._

After cleaning up the mess of beer cans and tucking a passed out Gilbert in his couch, finally Ludwig was able to get into his

beloved bed. He fretted over losing sleep and working early tomorrow.

_"But I do love you!"_

The words Feliciano told him echoed in his mind, causing Ludwig to hear his heart pound in his head. He flipped the covers off of

him, feeling hot. Why did he keep thinking about that? How come everything Feliciano did always gave these feelings he couldn't

describe? How come even if he was having the worst day, just seeing Feliciano smile and laugh made him happier? Is it love?

Ludwig immediately jumped off of his bed and washed his face in his bathroom, trying to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. He

couldn't love him...he would never love him. Ludwig shooed the thought away in his head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep..

.

.

.

Feliciano woke up to the faint sound of a door closing. Feliciano opened his eyes slightly and slipped out of the bed, walking

absentmindedly to the living room. He was shocked to see that the living room was empty, and that Gilbert was gone. Feliciano

really liked Gilbert, even if he was a little loud and perverted. The loud growl of his stomach interrupted his thoughts, and he

immediately thought to go to Ludwig so he could make some breakfast. But then Feliciano remembered, Ludwig was at work. He

pouted to himself, disappointed that he couldn't have Ludwig's delicious cooking until a question popped in his head._ I wonder _

_where Ludwig works..._

Then an idea came to him. _Why don't I just follow him to work instead?_ Smiling at his "smart" idea, he ran outside the door and

searched for Ludwig. He didn't walk far, he was only a block ahead of Feliciano. He was planning to greet Ludwig with a giant

hug, but stopped in his tracks. What if Ludwig sent him home? Feliciano didn't want that...He trailed behind him quietly, a large

distance between them. Whenever Ludwig stopped walking or turned a different direction Feliciano immediately scurried behind

some telephone pole or a nearby tree. After 10 minutes of doing this, Ludwig finally walked into a small building. Surrounding the

building is a wide field with a playground. The sign in front of the brick building is written in friendly words, "Kid's Heaven Day

Care".

Feliciano smiled. He liked the name a lot. But what's a daycare? He ran up to the glass door, and was about to open it until a

person put his hand on the handle the same time as Feliciano.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Feliciano said. He turned around and saw a short man with sandy blond hair with beautiful violet eyes smiling at

him.

"No problem! Are you here to drop off your child?" Feliciano assumed he had a Finnish accent.

"Not really...I'm here to see someone."

"Do you need to register your kid here? I own this daycare so you can talk to me, I just need to-"

"That's not it, I'm looking for someone named Ludwig. He works here right?" Feliciano interrupted, feeling impatient and nervous

for some odd reason. The man blinked at Feliciano and then broke out into a big smile.

"By any chance, are you Feliciano?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Oh great! It's a pleasure to meet you! Ludwig has told me a lot about you! Ludwig does work here just so you know. You can call

me Tino. Come on in!" He opened the door and Feliciano gasped at the sight. The room was filled with kids and the floor was

matted with what looked like large multi-colored puzzle pieces, and the walls were a light blue, filled with kids drawings and

paintings. There were mini houses and kitchens that kids could easily play a pretend game of "house" in, and boxes full of toys.

There were tables with blocks and toy trains, and a bin full of footballs and soccer balls and other sports equipment. A corner of

the room had tiny mats laid across the floor, for naptime. There was a wooden grand piano next to the window, and an old

fashioned record player sitting beside it. It truly was heaven for a kid, and Feliciano (what was the difference?).

As soon as Feliciano and Tino walked through the door, the kids dropped what they were doing and ran over to Tino. Tino kneeled

on the ground as the kids surrounded him, some jumping on him and some tugging on his clothes. They greeted him happily, and

Feliciano watched them, smiling at their cuteness. After ruffling their heads and greeting them, he pointed to Feliciano.

"Look everyone, we have a guest! This is Feliciano. Treat him nicely!"

They all stared at him for a second, and then came running towards him, almost trampling him. Feliciano giggled in glee as they all

gathered and interacted with him, some asking him questions or requests to play with their toys or give a piggy back-ride, and

some jumping on his back or playfully tugging his curl, which made him giggle.

"It seems they like you! I'll be right back, you take care of them, okay?" Tino requested, slipping out of the room into a door. But

Feliciano wasn't listening, since he was too occupied with the children surrounding him treating him like some huge playhouse,

which he didn't mind that much. He stayed with the kids, chasing and tickling and playing along with their games of pretend.

Feliciano completely forgot about Ludwig until he heard a door close and a voice.

"All right kids, it's time for naptime. Get to your mats!"

Feliciano looked up and his face lit up when he saw Ludwig standing at the door frame, his coat off and wearing a light blue apron.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called, waving from behind the little plastic house. Ludwig's face turned into complete shock when he saw

Feliciano waving happily at him.

"F-F-Feliciano! What are you doing here?!"

Feliciano walked around the tiny house and towards a bewildered Ludwig. "Well, I saw you leaving the house this morning and I

was curious to see where you work since you never told me, so I followed you here! I'm a good spy aren't I?"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his hands on his temples.

"Everyone, get into your mats and prepare for naptime, I will be right back!" he said in a loud voice. He glared at Feliciano, a

glare that made him wince in fear.

"And you. Come with me."

Walking through the kids who were running towards their mats, Feliciano reluctantly followed Ludwig through the door at the end

of the room. It led to a simple lounge, with a sink and a counter, and in the middle was a wooden table. On the table was a coffee

maker, and sitting in the table was Tino and another man who Feliciano didn't know. He was as tall and as buff as Ludwig, but had

choppy wheat-colored hair with glasses perched on his nose. His eyes were a bright and intense blue that made Feliciano feel a

chill run down his spine. Tino smiled when he saw Feliciano and Ludwig walk in.

"Oh hello Feliciano! Let me introduce you to Berwald."

Tino and the scary man stood up and walked to Feliciano and Ludwig. Aforementioned Berwald glared down at Feliciano, making

him squirm at his strong gaze. Feliciano gave a small wave and took out his trembling hand.

"H-hello, I'm F-Feliciano Vargas..."

Berwald nodded and shook his hand, his square palm practically covering Feliciano's petite hand.

"B'rw'ld Ox'nst'na. N'ce t' m't ya." he replied, his quiet low voice rumbling in Feliciano's mind. Feliciano had to listen very

carefully just so he could understand a word that came out of his mouth. Tino smiled and winked at Feliciano.

"Don't worry, he seems scary at first glance but he's a really nice guy!" he whispered to Feliciano, which caused him to relax a

bit. Berwald must be a nice guy if he took care of all these children.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak to Feliciano alone." Ludwig said.

Shocked at Ludwig's request, Tino gave a reluctant nod and glanced nervously at the two as he left the room. Berwald grunted

and kept the same face while he left the lounge. There was a short silence until Ludwig spoke.

"Feliciano, what did I say about following me to places?" Ludwig said in a tone similar to an adult patronizing a child. Feliciano

looked down at his feet.

"To never do it because if I do, I might lose you and get lost and get kidnapped and murdered, or do something clumsy like leave

the house door open and then we'll get robbed." Feliciano recited dutifully.

"Exactly. Now tell me, why were you following this morning?" Ludwig asked patiently, although in the inside he was quite

irritated.

"Well, you never told me where you work, so I was curious! Honestly I don't see why you never told me. I love where you work!

I love playing with the adorable little kids and Tino and Berwald seem very nice! Well Berwald is kind of scary... Anyways, I'm

sorry! I just wanted to know more about you since we are friends after all. Will you please forgive me?"

Ludwig sighed. He couldn't resist those amber eyes.

"Fine. I accept your apology."

Feliciano beamed and gave Ludwig a giant hug.

"Yay! Thanks Ludwig you're the bestest friend ever!"

Ludwig blushed and hastily pushed Feliciano off him. Ludwig always felt strange and flustered when Feliciano touched him so

openly. _When did I become such a sap? _He asked himself.

Feliciano walked towards a worn-out leather case sitting in the corner of the tiled floor.

"Ludwig is this a violin case?" he asked, pointing at it curiously.

"Why, yes it is. But the strings are broken and the violin is old. It is beyond repair."

Feliciano huffed and shook his head. "Nonsense! Violins live on forever, they never break!"

Feliciano opened the case, and inside sat a violin. Indeed, it was worn out. The wood was chipped and there were only 2 loose

strings, not enough for a violin, and a blanket of dust lay on the instrument, making it look ancient.

"I told you it was ruined."

Feliciano turned his head around and looked Ludwig straight in the eye. His face was serious and his eyes were full of

determination, a face Ludwig had never seen before.

"I'll fix it, I promise."

He set the violin in the case and closed his eyes, his right palm hovering over the strings of the violin. He took a deep breath, and

tapped on the black fingerboard. Immediately, four golden strings appeared and all of the cracks and chips disappeared, making

the violin look good as new. Feliciano opened his eyes and he smiled in appreciation of his work.

"See, Luddy? I told you I can fix it!"

Ludwig kept staring, gobsmacked at Feliciano's magic. He really needed to stop getting so shocked, Feliciano was an angel after

all, it was normal for him. The door opened and revealed Tino, looking slightly nervous.

"Are you guys finished talking? All the kids are asleep and Berwald and I don't want to disturb them."

As if on cue, Berwald appeared behind him, face impassive as ever. Tino's eyes widened in shock when he saw the violin in

Feliciano's hands.

"Is that the old violin? It looks new! How did you do that?" he asked Feliciano, walking up to him. Feliciano beamed, proud of his

work. However Ludwig was trying to figure out how to explain how the violin was magically repaired. But Feliciano spoke before

he could.

"Easy! I fixed it with magic!" Feliciano answered.

Ludwig facepalmed, and Tino's face was questioning at first, but then into happiness.

"Of course! What else would it be?" Tino said, as if the answer was so obvious and he was an idiot for not knowing Feliciano fixed

it with magic. "Thanks so much Feliciano!"

Feliciano beamed, but Ludwig was staring at Tino incredulously. How did he buy that so easily? His eyes went to Berwald, but it

seemed he didn't care much.

"Here's an idea Feliciano, when the kids wake up why don't you play some music for them? I'm sure they would love it!"

Feliciano nodded hastily, his eyes sparkling with excitement and joy.

"I would love to!"

After an hour of naptime, the kids woke up slowly.

Tino and Feliciano, followed by Berwald and Ludwig walked into the room. Tino clapped, getting the kids' attention.

"Everyone, guess what? Our guest Feliciano would like to give you all a performance on the violin today! Isn't that great?" Tino

announced. The kids immediately reacted, looking around in astonishment and chatting in excitement. Tino cleared his throat and

the kids quieted down, but became truly silent when Feliciano set the violin under his chin. When he started to play, there was the

same effect just like when he played in Ludwig's garden. Everything somehow became more beautiful. It wasn't the song he

usually played, it was "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Even though it was simple, it still had the same moving effect his music

always did. The room became dim and the sun beamed only on Feliciano like a spotlight. Everything became calm and anything

that was negative in the atmosphere suddenly melted away, like the sun of spring shining down on winter snow. The kids stayed

rooted to their spot, only looking at him. Ludwig observed the kids, and also at Tino and Berwald. Tino's mouth was slightly open,

his eyes shimmering with tears. Even Berwald had some emotion on his face, his stern face feature relaxed and his eyes closed,

the corner of his lips turned up in pleasure. Ludwig smiled, he knew how Feliciano's music changed people. When he stopped, it

was silent for a long ten seconds. Then immediately, the kids stood up and clapped loudly, some even whooping and cheering.

Feliciano beamed at them, happy at the feedback the kids gave him. He looked at Tino and Berwald, who smiled at him in return,

and then he gazed at Ludwig, a look of pure joy in his eyes. But there was also questioning in his eyes, almost asking, "Did you

like it, Ludwig?". Ludwig gave a smile to Feliciano, causing Feliciano's heart to soar. It was amazing how one look from Ludwig

could give him indescribable happiness. He wanted to make sure that he made Ludwig smile like this all the time.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with Feliciano playing with the kids and Ludwig helping him. Throughout the day, Feliciano

watched Ludwig secretly from afar. He noticed how Ludwig was so gentle and patient with the kids. It was a side of Ludwig

Feliciano never knew, and he adored it. For some reason, he wanted to know more about Ludwig, more of these hidden sides that

only Feliciano could see. Feliciano felt something growing inside of him but he didn't exactly know what. Even if he didn't know

the feeling, he liked it. The way his heart beats faster when Ludwig touches him or is near him, or the way he feels warmer and

happier when Ludwig is talking to him, or even the way his heart soars whenever he sees that smile on his face. Feliciano didn't

know what this feeling was, but it was growing inside of him. He knew he couldn't stop it, but he couldn't decide whether it was

making him delighted or making him terrified.

Sadly when the time came to leave, Felician gave a hug to each of the kids and promised he would come back soon. Tino and

Berwald waved at them and they left together. While walking down the street to their house, Feliciano kept talking on and on

about the daycare.

"Honestly, those kids are adorable! All of them are so kind! I love how they climb on my back and they get so happy over a

piggyback-ride! Although one slightly annoying English kid named Peter asked me why I talked so funny, and I asked him the

same thing. I need to come more often! Could I come with you, Luddy, please, pretty please? And Tino and Berwald are very nice

too! I can understand why you love to work here Ludwig! And also I love that the-"

"Yes, I get it Feliciano." Ludwig interrupted. Even though he didn't want to hear Feliciano's rambling, he was glad he enjoyed it.

"Why didn't you want me to know where you worked, Luddy?"

Ludwig looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Well...it's embarrassing. People think it's not like me to work at a daycare with little children." he confessed. Feliciano shook his

head quickly.

"Nonsense! I don't think it isn't like you! You are a very kind and caring person so I can see why you work so well with kids. I

think it's very sweet of you."

Ludwig just looked down and his face became more red. Feliciano smiled. He loved how Ludwig seemed like a stern and

threatening guy, but he is actually very kind. He couldn't imagine himself ever hating Ludwig.

"How did you like playing for the daycare?" Ludwig asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought it was great! I never usually have an audience for me, so it was a nice experience!"

"No audience? Nobody watched you play while you were in Heaven?" Ludwig couldn't imagine no one being there while Feliciano

played. It was such a beautiful thing that couldn't be missed.

"Well, I play very deep in the woods. It's far away from everything and not much people know where it is, other than me. My only

audience is the Tree of Life, and the nature surrounding her." Feliciano answered.

"Well, I feel bad for the people who haven't seen you play, because it is very beautiful." Ludwig said straight-forwardly. Feliciano

eyes widened, and then he looked down at his feet, blushing and smiling slightly. Coming from Ludwig, this was probably the best

compliment Feliciano could ever recieve.

"Thank you..."

What was this undescribable feeling that Feliciano felt?

.

.

.

A few more days passed, and finally it was the weekend. Meaning, Ludwig finally had the day off! Feliciano immediately jumped

on the chance to spend some time with his beloved friend. When Ludwig asked Feliciano where he wanted to go, all he said was,

"As long as it's a place where you and I can have fun!"

Ludwig decided to go to the beach. Since it was a bit farther from his home, they took the car, which Feliciano was immediately

delighted and fascinated to use. The whole time Feliciano kept his head out the window, his hair dancing in the strong breeze and

his cheeks flapping due to the pressure from the wind. Ludwig had to yell at Feliciano repeatedly not to fall out of the car. When

they finally reached the beach, Feliciano could barely hold in his excitement. He was hopping up and down like a child while

Ludwig locked the car doors. When his toes finally hit the warm sand, he kicked off his shoes and ran to shore, leaving Ludwig

behind to pick up his sandals. When Ludwig caught up, he set up their area on the beach with a wide towel, and an umbrella. He

wondered how Feliciano covered his wings when he wasn't wearing a shirt on. He watched as Feliciano ran about in the water,

interacting with other people or sometimes picking up seashells.

_Why isn't he coming in the water?_ Feliciano wondered, as he stared at Ludwig contentedly reading a book under the shade of his

umbrella. Feliciano picked up a seashell and ran towards Ludwig.

"Luddy, look! Look at this seashell I got! It's for you!" Feliciano said, handing Ludwig the seashell. Ludwig observed the seashell

in his hand, and he gave a small smile towards Feliciano, once again making his heart flutter in his ribcage.

"Why don't you come play in the water with me?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm not much for swimming." Ludwig answered, a little bit too quickly. Feliciano could tell he was hiding something.

"Come on, please? Pretty please? I don't want to swim alone all day!" Feliciano said, pouting.

"Feliciano I already said no. Why don't we go out to eat? I'm sure you're hungry." The hasty attempt at changing the subject

worked. Feliciano's face lit up.

"Of course! Will there be pasta?"

Ludwig highly doubted it, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the day passed quickly. After eating lunch (there was no pasta, to Feliciano's despair), Feliciano played a little more in

the water, and even managed to bring Ludwig's feet into the seashore, but that was it. The sun was setting, and there wasn't

much people in the beach now. Feliciano and Ludwig sat on a rock at the far edge of the beach, sitting together quietly. They

would have to leave soon, and Feliciano was determined to get Ludwig in the water with him.

"Luddy, come on let's get in the water, we'll have to leave soon! We might as well enjoy it now!" Feliciano urged, tugging lightly

on Ludwig's jacket. Ludwig sighed.

"No Feliciano. Maybe some other time." Feliciano knew he was lying. Feliciano tugged on his shirt, harder than before.

"Ludwig please please please please?"

"Feliciano, STOP!"

But before he could stop, it already happened.

_Rip._

Ludwig's shirt was now ripped in half, one part in Feliciano's hands. It was almost laughable, until he saw the panic and anger in

Ludwig's eyes.

"_Don't look_!" barked Ludwig, his voice desperate. But Feliciano was confused. What was wrong with his body? What was so

wrong with him that Feliciano couldn't see? He's seen Feliciano naked tons of times (against his will). But it was too late.

Feliciano saw it. The scars surrounding his body. It was all over his chest and his back, the scars all red and some yellow and

white. They painted his body. They filled Feliciano with fear. How could this happen? What was the horrible thing that attacked his

beloved Ludwig? Ludwig looked away in shame when he saw Feliciano's reaction.

"W-what happened...?" Feliciano asked, tears filling up in his eyes. Ludwig sighed and kept his eyes away from Feliciano.

"Something happened a long time ago. Something I can't talk about right now." he said, his voice cold. It was silent for a very

long time, and before he knew it, Feliciano was crying. The tears spilled out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"I'm s-sorry Ludwig...for making you s-show that to me...and for making y-you uncomfortable..." Feliciano sniffed.

After a moment of silence, Feliciano was caught completely by surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Please...don't apologize." Ludwig whispered in his ear, sending chills down Feliciano back. Feliciano gripped to Ludwig's shirt (or

what was left of it), and sobbed harder. Feliciano could feel Ludwig's fast beating heart beat against his. He loved the feeling of

Ludwig being so close, so near to him. Feliciano felt like he could stay like this forever. After what seemed like a short ten

minutes, Feliciano's sobbing reduced to sniffles, and Ludwig let go. Ludwig put his hands on Feliciano's cheeks, making Feliciano's

eyes look directly into his blue ones.

"I'm sorry for making you scared. I'm ashamed of those scars... It was something you didn't have to see." Ludwig said, his eyes

unreadable. Feliciano shook his head quickly.

"No...that's not why I'm crying..." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Then why?" Feliciano wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Because...you never cry and you are always strong, so I'm crying for the both of us."

With that, Ludwig gave Feliciano another embrace, and they stayed like that until the sun set.

After the awkward drive home, Feliciano fell asleep in his bed, feeling the most happy he's ever been in his life. He woke up the

next morning to the sound of a phone ringing. He woke up slowly and shuffled to the kitchen, where the phone was. He was

disappointed to see that Ludwig wasn't there, but a note was on the counter.

_Getting groceries, I'll be back soon. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone,_

_Ludwig_

Feliciano smiled at the note and picked up the phone.

"Ve~ Hello?" he said cheerily.

_"Hey Feli! It's me, the awesome Gilbert!"_

Feliciano beamed at the phone. "Oh Gilbert! It's nice to hear you again! Are you coming to visit soon?"

_"Of course! But I actually have a question for you, it's pretty important."_

"Sure, what is it?"

There was a pause, and then Gilbert spoke.

_"You said you're looking for your brother right? Well, my friend is with some dude who looks EXACTLY like you. He said his name_

_is Lovino. By any chance, is that your brother?"_

Feliciano dropped the phone completely in shock. His brother? Finally, the person he's been looking for has finally come! And it

was so easy! Tears came to his eyes in happiness. He'll finally be able to see his brother! A distant voice from the phone

interrupted his thoughts.

_"Hello? Feliciano? Ya still there?" _

Feliciano jumped and picked up the phone.

"Y-yes! And that is my brother! How did you find him! Is he there? Is he okay? Please tell me he's all right..._ Non riesco a credere_

_che sto andando a vedere mio fratello.._." he started rambling in Italian. Gilbert chuckled on the other line.

_"Relax Feliciano! He isn't here with me right now, but I saw him yesterday. A bit of a crabby brat if you ask me...It's amazing how_

_you guys are related. Don't worry he's fine and I'll tell you the story when you see him."_

Feliciano nodded but realized Gilbert couldn't see him.

_"How does later today sound?"_

"That sounds great! _Grazi_so much Gilbert!" Feliciano said gratefully.

_"Kesese it's nothing the awesome me can't handle!"_

They hung up and afterwards Feliciano just stood there, smiling to himself.

"I finally get to see you again, _Fratello_..."

* * *

_Yay we get to see Lovino again! I'm sorry I'm late I feel horrible! But at least this chapter is super long :D! My second week of high school has_

_been hectic. They throw so much homework at us! Sheesh I don't know how I'll deal with this for nine months...  
_  
_Anyways I've been working really hard! I just did the beach scene today so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit rushed. I finally get to add more _

_romantic scenes! But please tell me if you think it's moving too quickly, or too slow. I don't want to bore you guys to death. Remember, if you_

_have any corrections or opinions on how the characters are portrayed please tell me! *prepares for flames*  
_  
_Remember guys, Feli is an angel so he's innocent! Meaning sexual terms are totally new to him! I was SO glad to add Tino and Berwald_

_(Finland and Sweden if you hadn't noticed) in the story! They are actually my favorite couple of Hetalia. I wish I could add them more in the_

_plot, but sadly they are just a few pleasant side characters. I don't know if it'll come up in the story, but they are indeed in a relationship and _

_they live together right above the daycare.  
_  
_I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. _

_Be prepared next chapter for A LOT of drama! _

_Translations:  
_  
_Non riesco a credere che sto andando a vedere mio fratello: I can't believe I'm going to see my brother  
_  
_I DON'T OWN HETALIA_


	4. Chapter 4

The hours after that phone call were filled of restless pacing and long rambles from Feliciano. When Ludwig came back from the

groceries he found Feliciano dancing happily in his living room. Ludwig tried to calm him down, but it was useless. Finally that evening,

the doorbell rung. Feliciano immediately stopped watching T.V (which he wasn't even listening to) and hopped from his spot on the

couch and ran to the door. Without asking who it was, he opened the door and saw Gilbert and two other men. One had long blonde

hair with a bit of a beard and the other had tanned skin, with dark brown locks and sparkling emerald eyes. Feliciano's face dropped a

bit, slightly disappointed that the first thing he didn't see was his brother.

"Hey Feliciano! Lovino's a little behind si-"

"BASTARDS! Why do you guys have to move so quickly?!" a voice interrupted.

Feliciano's face lit up. He stood on his tippy toes just so he could see above the tall men standing in front of him. Behind them was his

older twin, looking agitated and out of breath. Feliciano felt tears come to his eyes.

"_FRATELLO_!"

Feliciano pushed past Gilbert and the men with surprising force and ran to his brother. He attacked him with a back-breaking hug,

causing Lovino to slip and fall on the ground.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! Trying to give me a fucking concussion?! I swear the next time you do that again I'll tear your arms

off and shove them up your ass!" Lovino shouted, still recovering from the shocking attack.

"I missed you so so so so so so so much! You don't know how much I was worried about you!" Feliciano cried, ignoring Lovino's threat.

At those words Lovino relaxed slightly, patting Feliciano's back awkwardly.

"I know, I know." Lovino smiled slightly, happy that his younger brother cared so much about him.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but can we eat now? The awesome me is hungry!"

Lovino's face went back to rage and he pushed Feliciano off of him hastily.

"Shut up! This is no love fest! And stop complaining potato bastard, you just fucking ate!"

The man with emerald eyes stepped up, his face contorted with worry.

"Lovi, you shouldn't be mean to others! It's not nice!"

Lovino scoffed, blushing slightly.

"Shut the hell up! And don't call me Lovi!"

Now the blond man stepped in.

"Oh please Lovino, you should stop acting like such a brat and just say that you love him! Like it isn't obvious already." He had a heavy

French accent. A perverted sparkle gleamed in his blue eyes. "If I were you, I would have already-"

"I do not love him! Who the hell would love that tomato-loving bastard? And you should stop acting like a such a lech and start-"

"What? Lovi you don't love me?"

"KESESESESE look what you did now!"

"Shut the fuck up I'm gonna-"

"IF EVERYONE WOULD PLEASE SHUT UP!" Ludwig interrupted. Everyone jumped and immediately looked at him, eyes widened in fear

and shock.

"Since Feliciano is new here, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Ludwig said, his voice now calm.

After a moment of silence, the blonde man spoke. "R-right. Well, my name is Francis Bonnefoy." He walked up to Feliciano and grabbed

his hand, kissing it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you, _mon cher_. May I say, that you are very gorgeous and-"

"Get the fuck away from my brother, Francis!" Lovino interrupted, stepping between Feliciano and Francis. Ludwig wouldn't admit it but

he felt relieved that Lovino stepped in, he was getting annoyed at Francis's flirty personality.

"_Hola_, I'm Antonio!" Antonio said, pushing Francis away from Lovino. "It's nice to meet you! Your brother is currently living with me and I

have to say that he missed you a-"

"I did not miss him!" Lovino said, blushing. Feliciano smiled, knowing that Lovino was lying.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

"Now that introductions are all over, why don't we all party?" Gilbert said, holding a pack of beer in his hands. _Since when did he have_

_beer with him? _Feliciano thought to himself.

"Hold on for a fucking second. Who's this guy?" Lovino pointed at Ludwig, who immediately felt uncomfortable under Lovino's intense

gaze.

"Oh _fratello_, this is Luddy! This is the very nice man who took care of me and let me stay with him! He's my friend!" Feliciano said.

Ludwig cleared his throat.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Lovino's eyes turned into rage. "What?! You mean you are the potato bastard's brother?"

"Hey stop calling me potato bastard, jackass!"

"Shut the fuck up! Now there's two potato bastards!" Lovino shook his head and stomped into the house, mumbling angrily while

Antonio trailed after him, then Francis and Gilbert, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano outside. Feliciano was about to come in with them, until

Ludwig cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about those three. They are very hard people to be around sometimes." Ludwig apologized. Feliciano smiled and shook his

head.

"Oh not at all! I quite like Francis and Antonio! Although Francis kind of creeps me out. I also apologize for my _fratello_, he's a bit of an

angry person."

Ludwig gave a hesitant smile. "Just be careful around them. This night will be very...interesting."

_._

_._

_._

_A few hours later..._

Gilbert chugged another bottle, slamming it down on the table with a satisfied sigh.

"Nothing like beer on a Monday night, right West?"

Ludwig nodded hazily, his eyes unfocused and his face slightly flushed.

"_Bruder_, why is the room spinning?" Ludwig asked, his head nodding back and forth in a drunken haze. Feliciano appeared from the

living room, a worried look on his face.

"Luddy? Are you okay?"

Gilbert laughed obnoxiously and chugged another bottle of beer. "Of course he's okay! He just drunk a few bottles with his awesome

brother, right West?" Gilbert patted Ludwig on the back with a strong force, causing Ludwig to slam his head on the table, finally

passing out. Feliciano ran to him, trying to wake him up but failing miserably.

"_Dio_! Gilbert is he drunk?" asked Feliciano, his eyes full of panic.

"Of course he is, _idiota_!" Lovino stepped into the unusually messy kitchen, a permanent scowl on his face that only deepened when he

saw the empty beer bottles thrown haphazardly around the tiled floor.

"Where's Antonio?" Feliciano asked. "Weren't you just with him?"

Lovino blushed. "Do I have to be with him everywhere?! He isn't my fucking dad!" he hissed. When he saw Feliciano's hurt face, he

calmed down. "Him and Francis passed out on the couch, leaving no fucking room for me!" he said, his foot tapping quickly in anger.

"Um guys..." Gilbert called out quietly, his voice slightly laced with anxiety. The brothers looked at him, and his face turned green.

"...I think I'm gonna puke."

He ran to the nearby sink and vomited, dropping his half empty beer bottle. Feliciano's face contorted in disgust and Lovino cursed.

"That's fucking gross! I'm going outside!" Lovino yelled, stomping out of the kitchen. Feliciano followed him quickly, glad to leave Gilbert

to his puking. The only reason why they were the only ones not drinking were because they were angels. It isn't allowed in Heaven,

and of course being God's grandsons they had to set an example. They passed the living room, stepping over an unconscious Antonio

and went down the hallway, leading to the glass doors that led to the backyard. Lovino stopped in the middle, sitting down with a huff

of anger. Feliciano cautiously sat beside him, staying silent for a moment before speaking.

"Is Antonio nice?" Feliciano asked, trying to make conversation. Lovino snapped his head towards Feliciano, his eyes full of anger.

"What's with that all of a sudden?!"

"Well you're living with him right? I just wanted to see if he's a nice person."

Lovino calmed down at that, and he brung his knees up to his chin, leaning on them and looking away from Feliciano.

"Well...y-yes, he is very nice." Lovino answered. Feliciano smiled at him.

"So how did you end up in his house?"

"Well, that old fart and I had an argument-"

"_Nonno_ already told me about the fight, that's why I'm here!"

"Right. Well while I was leaving that damn place and was on my way to Earth, I started losing control of my wings-" Feliciano giggled at

that, even if they were complete opposites they definitely share their clumsiness. "Shut up! It was my first time going to Earth okay?!

Anyways, I landed hard in the middle of the street. I realized I broke my leg and couldn't move. A car almost ran me over, until

Antonio saved me." Lovino looked at Feliciano and he stayed silent, encouraging him to go on.

"He wanted to take me to a hospital, but I told him not to before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in his house and my leg had

healed." Lovino let out a tiny chuckle. "He was totally freaked out when he saw my leg completely healed in a night. He asked me what

I was, and I said an angel. I just said that to see if he would believe me, and he surprisingly did. He was actually delighted to have

found an angel, the carefree bastard."

Feliciano observed Lovino, how his face relaxed and almost happy as he talked about what happened.

"Are you boyfriends with Antonio?"

Lovino blushed from his neck to his ears, sputtering nonsense. "W-what?! Boyfriend?! Feliciano where the hell did you get that from?!"

Lovino asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Ludwig told me it's when two people love each other romantically. You act different around Antonio, so I just guessed." Feliciano

answered.

"Remind me to kill that potato bastard when he wakes up..." growled Lovino.

"So is it true?" Feliciano asked, his eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"I-well-I can't-but-_no_! I don't love him!" Lovino spat. Feliciano stayed silent, slightly disappointed. After a few seconds of silence,

Feliciano decided to change the subject.

"So when are we going home? This is why I'm here after all!" Feliciano asked, trying to brighten the mood. Lovino's eyebrows furrowed,

and he stared intensely at Feliciano, a stare he's never seen before.

"Feliciano, listen. I've been wanting to tell you this. I'm...I'm not going to leave."

Feliciano was taken aback. He knew Lovino was mad at his grandfather, but this was too much!

"What? But w-why? I know you guys fought but-"

"It's not about _nonno_, Feli."

"Then what is it about?"

Lovino averted his eyes from his brother and took a deep breath.

"It's...about Antonio. Listen I... I love him all right? Dammit!"

When Feliciano didn't say anything else, he continued.

"Look, I really l-like being with him and I want to s-stay here. With him." Lovino didn't say anything else other than that. Feliciano kept

staring at him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh."

Lovino shut his eyes in annoyance.

"'Oh' is all you can say? Here I am confessing my fucking love to Antonio and that's all you say?!"

When Feliciano still didn't say anything, he sighed. "And you?"

"And I what?"

"Do you love him? That potato bastard!"

Feliciano stayed silent, pondering over the question. Love? He didn't really know what that meant. He loved his beloved _nonno_ and

_fratello_ but that's a different kind of love. That's a family kind of love. Now there's the one Lovino was asking about, the love that Lovino

felt strongly for Antonio...

"I don't know. I don't really know how loving someone in that way feels like..."

Lovino cursed and stood abruptly, causing Feliciano to jump. His head was down and his hands were clenched to fists.

"God you're such an idiot, Feliciano..." With that comment, he left Feliciano alone in the dark backyard.

Feliciano's head was swimming with thoughts. First was Lovino. How could he not want to come back home? What was Feliciano going

to tell his grandfather? He wondered how his grandfather going to take it. Lovino was always rebellious, but this was a whole new

level of rebellion. Wait, it isn't rebellion, he just wanted to stay with Antonio. Then the thought that he was also going to have to leave

Earth at some point came to his mind. Leaving obnoxious Gilbert, perverted Francis, cheerful Antonio, kind Tino and quiet Berwald, and

even the adorable kids at the daycare. But the worse would be leaving Ludwig. Kind, stern, neat, thoughtful, bashful, beautiful Ludwig.

Feliciano didn't know how he could handle that. Now there's loving Ludwig. Does he love him? What is love supposed to feel like? How

does he know? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door slide open, revealing Francis. He was slightly disappointed, he

thought it was going to be Lovino.

"Oh, hello Francis. You're awake." Feliciano greeted sadly. Francis smiled, walking up to him and sitting beside him.

"Hello, _mon ami_. I saw your brother walk out of the house, he looked very angry. Did something happen between you two by any

chance?" he asked, his blue eyes showing concern. Feliciano didn't answer, but instead asked a question.

"Francis, what is love?" Feliciano asked innocently. Francis chuckled a bit, and answered.

"Well, it is a very strong feeling you have about a certain person who is very special to you."

"What does it feel like?"

"Hmm...well, when they are with you, you always feel happier than you were before. You are happy when they are happy and sad

when they are sad. You feel as if you want to be with that person forever. You are always yourself around them. You feel as if they're

happiness is your happiness, and that alone is enough to make you satisfied."

Feliciano let that soak in for a second, before asking another question.

"How do you know?"

"You just do. Love isn't an action, it's just something that is natural. If you really do love that person, you just know. Some people love

others and don't even realize it, while some realize the second they meet that person that they love them. But love is love either way."

Feliciano thought hard about it.

_When they are with you, you always feel happier than you were before._

It is true, Feliciano is a cheerful person, but for some reason always gets that extra boost of joy from being with Ludwig.

_You are happy when they are happy, and sad then they are sad._

Feliciano's mind went back to the time he asked Ludwig about where his mother was, and how Ludwig's face went to sadness. He

remembered immediately felt a pang of sadness shoot through his body, and he remembered feeling how he hated to see Ludwig look

so horribly sad.

_You feel as if you want to be with that person forever._

Feliciano actually dreaded the idea of going back to Heaven. Honestly, if Feliciano had the choice he would stay with Ludwig. He couldn't

imagine ever getting tired of seeing the German, and also he was so much fun to be around. He gave Feliciano new feelings that he

couldn't figure out, but yet Feliciano wanted more of those undescribable emotions.

_You are always yourself around them._

Feliciano remembered in Heaven, people would often yell or snap at him for being so talkative and cheerful all the time. Ludwig did get

annoyed, but he never told Feliciano once to stop rambling. He always listened to every word, every opinion, even if it wasn't worth

listening to.

_You feel as if their happiness if your happiness._

Feliciano absolutely adored Ludwig's smile. It would always be his goal-to make Ludwig smile, for it wasn't all that common. And every

time he did, Feliciano always felt his heart flutter in his body like a bird trapped in a cage. Ludwig's laugh was like music to his ears,

always repeating in his mind.

Finally, something in Feliciano's mind finally opened, as if being revealed to the sun.

He loved Ludwig.

_._

_._

_._

_In the night..._

_Ludwig sits alone in his garden, playing with the petals of a daisy. It is completely peaceful- the birds twittering and the breeze playing _

_with his hair, and the faint sound of his mother's laughter. He feels at ease, he feels like he could stay like this forever, in his mother's _

_beautiful garden. _

_Suddenly everything is quiet. Ludwig doesn't notice, until the daisy in his hands turn into ash. He looks around, and suddenly, _

_everything around him is burning in flames. Panicked, he tries to run away, but the exit is blocked by fire. He looks around for a way to _

_escape, until a piercing scream turns his blood cold. It was his mother's scream. _

_"Mother? MOTHER!" _

_He steps through the flames and opens the back door, ignoring the agonizing pain on his hands and legs. He runs through the hall and _

_into his mother's room, and for a second it felt just like old times. Running into his sickly mother's room after coming home from school. _

_But those memories are gone when he feels the fire on his heels. He finally reaches his mother's bedroom, opening the door quickly. He _

_sees his mother on the floor, breathing heavily due to lack of oxygen._

_"Mother!" _

_Ludwig runs to her side, kneeling and trying to help her up. He holds her in his arms, shaking her desperately. He stops when she _

_opens her eyes, but in her eyes were something he didn't know she possessed: hate. _

_"How dare you leave me..." her voice shook in wrath. _

_"I will never forgive you..."_

.

.

.

Feliciano woke up to the sound of an ear-splitting scream. He jumped, sitting abruptly on his bed. _Was that Lovino? No, they left _

_already..._ He heard the scream again, and he realized who it was.

Ludwig.

Feliciano hopped off his bed and ran quickly to Ludwig's room. When he opened the door, he saw Ludwig thrashing around in his bed,

screaming. He ran to Ludwig's side and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. Ludwig kept moving his head side to side, his face

shining with sweat and his eyes closed shut with his eyebrows furrowed close together.

"Ludwig! LUDWIG!" Feliciano cried, still shaking him.

Suddenly, Ludwig's eyes opened, his eyes darting across the room as if he didn't know where he was. Then he saw Feliciano.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked breathlessly. Feliciano nodded, alarmed of what he just saw. Ludwig reached out and touched Feliciano's

face, as if testing if he was really there and not a hallucination.

"Ludwig, it's me, I'm here!" Feliciano cried.

Feliciano saw tears come to Ludwig's blue eyes, and out of the blue, Ludwig pulled Feliciano into a tight embrace. Feliciano froze in his

arms, his mind not comprehending what was happening to him. He felt Ludwig shaking, and immediately wrapped his arms around him.

This was a Ludwig he was not used to. The Ludwig he knew was strong, independent, never let anyone see his weak side. The Ludwig

in front of him was so broken, so scared, so...vulnerable.

"I-I-I had a n-nightmare Feliciano... It was...I-it was..." Ludwig whispered, his voice shaking with fear. Feliciano shushed him, stroking

circles onto Ludwig's back.

"It will be okay. It is okay. Tell me about it."

After a few minutes of embracing each other, Ludwig slowly let his arms slip and he separated from Feliciano. He took a few deep

breaths, then looked away. He gazed at the picture of his mother by his bedside, and began telling his story.

"My mother had always loved gardening. In our old house, she would always tell me how much she would like to have a garden of her

own for a change. The problem was my mother had a weak immune system, so she was always under the weather. But we also had

another problem." He swallowed and his eyes turned cold. "My father. My mother had Gilbert when she was young, she was only 19,

and so was my father. She had me a year later. My father tried his best to support us, he had so many jobs. We were very poor.

Suddenly, the stress became too much for him. He started taking out his stress on drinking and his family. He would drink, then he

would abuse us after. Sometimes he threw things, sometimes he would hit my mother and Gilbert while I watched in horror. Gilbert

always had me hide in my room when my father came home. But sometimes my father would find me and..." he faded out, not wanting

to finish the sentence. Truthfully, Feliciano didn't want to know what his father had done for he did not want to imagine Ludwig getting

beaten up. But he had to stay strong, he wouldn't let Ludwig know he was scared.

"One day, it got really bad. He got fired from one of his jobs and he came home, already drunk, with a bottle in his hand. My mother

tried to take it from him, but he pushed her, hard. He got a knife and threatened to cut us, immediately, my mother grew sick and tired

of all the pain. She grabbed my hand and called for Gilbert and we ran, away from my father, away from the abuse. With the money we

had, we managed to get a train ticket to come all the way here, in this town. I was eight years old and Gilbert was nine. So we started

our new life in this house. She managed to get a job at a flower shop. Her immune system was better, but she was still very weak.

That's why I didn't have many friends, because I, along with Gilbert spent most of our time taking care of her when she was home from

work. But without the stress of our father, she was a lot better than before. She finally managed to achieve her dream- to have her

own garden. Gilbert and I helped her, and it turned out to be beautiful. We were so proud of what we made. We spent eight years in

complete happiness. But then..." Ludwig paused. Feliciano stayed silent. Ludwig took a deep breath and kept going.

"When I was sixteen, we got a letter. It was from our father. All it said was, 'I will get you guys back.' We were terrified. We completely

forgot about him, we were fine without him until that note. We thought he was everywhere. We were cautious at all times, afraid that

he was going to find us again. After a month nothing happened, and we went back to our normal lives. One day my mother was slightly

under the weather, and I was going to take care of her. But she said she would be fine on her own. Francis and Antonio invited Gilbert

and I to hang out with them, and she wanted us to have fun. Hesitantly we left. After hanging out with them, we went back home.

What we saw..." Ludwig's voice wavered in the end. He swallowed thickly, his eyes pained. "Our house was completely on fire. Gilbert

and I ran inside, looking for our mother. We couldn't find her, but I heard her screams. She was calling out to us. The house started to

collapse and Gilbert had to pull me out. Before I could leave, a part of the burning ceiling fell on top of me, which is why there are scars

on my back. But right before I fell unconscious from the pain and before I left the house I saw a figure in the house. It was...my father.

I'm sure of it. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Everything was gone. My house, my mother, my memories...all of it. We stayed at

Francis and Antonio's houses for a while, and when we graduated, Gilbert moved out. I did too, but I had a goal. I cancelled university

and decided on one thing. I was going to remake that house again. I started working. It took me a whole year to finish, but I was

proud of my work. After that I stayed here. But there was one thing I couldn't bring back, and that was the garden. I just couldn't bring

myself to do it. But that was until you came, Feliciano." he looked at Feliciano, his bright beautiful blue eyes burning into Feliciano's in

the moonlight. Feliciano felt his breath get caught in his chest.

"So I had a nightmare..." he stopped. "I'm sorry...I must look so weak to you."

Feliciano shook his head. He put his hand over Ludwig's hand and looked straight into Ludwig's eyes.

"I could never think that about you! Ludwig, you're the strongest person I have known in my life." Ludwig's eyes searched Feliciano's

eyes for any hint of lies, but it was meaningless. He meant every word he said.

"I was in the garden, just relaxing. Everything felt so calm and tranquil. Then...everything started burning in front of me. I heard my

mother's screams, and I searched for her. When I found her, she was almost dead. When she opened her eyes to see me, she looked

at me with eyes full of hatred." Ludwig's hand tightened his grip on Feliciano's. "She told me...she wouldn't forgive me for leaving her..."

Ludwig started shaking, and Feliciano gave his hand a squeeze. "Ludwig...you know that isn't true..."

"You don't know that!" Ludwig snapped, releasing his hand from Feliciano's.

"After all, it makes sense." he gave a bitter laugh. "I left her while she was sick, and even while she was dying I couldn't even save

her." he spat. "I heard her screams...I could have saved her..." his voice shook with regret and sorrow as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm so useless..." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Feliciano leapt up to embrace him again, his arms wrapping around his neck. At this point, Feliciano was crying too.

"Please...don't think that. You w-wouldn't have been able to save her even if you t-tried...and if you had tried...you would have d-died

too. And if you died, that means I wouldn't have met you, which would make me very, very sad." Feliciano said, crying into Ludwig's

shoulder. After hearing that, Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano, pulling him closer.

"Feliciano...if my mother in Heaven? Where you live?" he asked quietly.

"Of course she is, Luddy." Feliciano answered confidently.

"And...is she happy?" asked Ludwig.

"Yes...I'm sure she is." answered Feliciano. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and he realized Ludwig fell asleep.

Smiling, he set Ludwig down on the bed gently. He watched as Ludwig breathed slowly, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. It

gave Feliciano such joy to see Ludwig in such a relaxed state. Then the story of Ludwig's life repeated in his mind, and he shuddered to

himself. For Ludwig to go through something so horrible...he didn't deserve it. He also didn't deserve that big weight of regret on his

shoulders. He was sure Gilbert had the same weight too. Feliciano wondered how they could be so strong after going through

something as terrible as that. When Feliciano imagined a young Ludwig getting beaten up he felt tears sting his eyes. He realized how

grateful he was that Ludwig was right in front of him, living and breathing.

His hand caressed Ludwig's cheek, and without thinking, Feliciano stooped down to give Ludwig a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Ludwig." whispered Feliciano, as he pulled the blanket over their bodies and cuddled into Ludwig's chest, sleeping a

peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

_My head... _

That was the first thing Ludwig thought as he woke up in his bed. _That's the last time I'm drinking on a Monday night_. He felt something

stir beside him, and Ludwig opened his eyes.

He saw Feliciano, sleeping soundly beside him. Ludwig stared in shock as the events from last night rolled through his head, until he

remembered what happened. Smiling, he watched Feliciano sleep. There was never a time when Feliciano didn't look innocent. But he

seemed even more like an angel when he was asleep. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he thought it was adorable. Ludwig

absentmindedly brushed away a strand of hair from Feliciano's face, before he pulled away quickly, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

_It was time I got to work. _

_._

.

.

After that incident, the weeks passed by quickly. Ludwig would go to work and Feliciano sometimes would go along with him if he woke

up early enough. If not, he always made sure to pick him up so they could walk home together. Feliciano made sure to visit the children

and Berwald and Tino. In the weekends, Lovino and the trio (Ludwig called them the Bad Touch Trio) would come to visit. Feliciano

enjoyed being with them, they always told such funny and exciting stories. Feliciano took a big liking to Antonio immediately. He was

always cheerful and energetic, and he was the only one who was able to make Lovino so flustered. Everyone thought it was quite

amusing. Feliciano made sure to spend every second of his time with Ludwig. He was actually trying to avoid the fact that at some

point, he was going to have to go back to Heaven. He had a job to do after all.

Feliciano checked the time on the clock in the kitchen. It was almost time for Ludwig to be leaving the daycare. He grabbed his jacket

since it was getting colder outside, and headed out the door.

As he walked the way to the daycare, he saw a young girl chase after a ball on the sidewalk. The wind suddenly picked up, causing the

ball to head towards the street. She started to run towards the slightly busy street.

"Wait!" Feliciano cried. She couldn't hear him. He chased after her, grabbing the ball on the street. She caught up to him, smiling widely

as he handed her the bright red ball.

"Thank you mister!" she said.

"No problem!" Feliciano replied. _She's so cute... _

_HONK!_

He heard the sound of a car honking and saw the girl's eyes turn to fear. He immediately pushed her out of the way, and the last thing

he heard were the sound of car tires and a scream.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_WAS THAT A CLIFFHANGER? Yes, yes it was. Sorry if you hate me right now, this was also really late! I wouldn't expect weekly updates, _

_but I promise, I will try my best to do so and I won't give up on this story! High school is seriously taking up my life and my sanity. _

_I'm sorry if the part with the Francis love advice sucked, I'm not an expert on love, heh heh. I kind of just gathered what I've read from _

_my numerous anime and manga (cough otaku cough). Also I apologize if there is some major OOC in this chapter. _

_I hate to say it, but I feel as if there won't be much detail on the Bad Touch Trio and Lovino in this story. Which I'm sad about because I _

_want more scenes with them! I've been thinking about it, how would you like it if I made another story about Lovino and Antonio? That _

_way we can add more Spamano! If you guys think I should do it, tell me because I really would! I'd love to! _

_Is the story moving too fast? Are the characters portrayed correctly? Please review or send me a message giving me any corrections, _

_because I want my writing to be good for you guys! *prepares for flames* _


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig shivered as he zipped up his military green jacket up and pulled his hood over his head. The branches of the trees were

almost naked, the bright leaves covering the ground, signaling the end of fall and the beginning of winter. He looked up at the sky,

watching the giant dark clouds cover the remaining sunlight. It was probably going to rain soon, and he regretted not bringing an

umbrella. _Just about two more blocks until I'm home. Home to Feliciano...Maybe he made some pasta? That seems great right _

_now...I wonder why he didn't come to pick me up. He probably slept in again..._ A loud crash and a scream interrupted his thoughts.

He jumped and almost stumbled at the alarming noise. He heard the sound of a young girl crying, and in the distance he saw a

large crowd of people. Wanting to see what was going on, he jogged to the group of people. He still couldn't see what was going

on with everyone in the way, but the words he heard made his heart stop.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't think he'll make it..."

"Tried to save a young girl-"

"-but he got ran over instead..."

"At least the girl is safe..."

"-a boy with a curl-"

Those words were enough to make him see what was going on. Definitely not in the mood for being polite, he pushed through the

sea of people, ignoring the angry and questioning looks of the people he passed. He found himself praying in his mind, _please don't_

_let it be Feliciano_. When he reached the front, the sight he saw made him rigid with fear. His eyes went straight to Feliciano, who

laid limp on the concrete in the middle of the street. His whole body looked broken, like a rag doll carelessly being thrown on the

floor. Blood painted his body red, and started a surrounding puddle on the concrete.

"FELICIANO!"

Ludwig hurled himself towards Feliciano, kneeling beside him and gently picking him up, cradling him in his arms. Feliciano's chest

was rising up and down rapidly, which was a relief for Ludwig, because it meant he was alive. He was a deathly white, and sweat

mixed with blood ran down his face. But Ludwig still thought he was beautiful, and he still looked like an angel. Like an angel that

has fallen out of the sky, broken and dying. _Angels can't die right?_ Ludwig shook him, panic running through his veins. "Feliciano!

Please wake up, it's me, Ludwig!"

Ludwig froze and immediately stopped shaking him when he saw Feliciano's eyelids slowly opening, revealing his amber eyes.

"Lud...wig..." Feliciano breathed heavily.

Ludwig felt himself almost cry out in joy. He clung onto Feliciano's hand as if it was a lifeline. Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes

full of worry and gave a small smile. He lifted his tiny hand slowly and caressed Ludwig's face. He felt his heart sink when he

noticed how cold Feliciano's hand was.

"It'll be...okay..." Feliciano whispered. He closed his eyes again and lay limp in Ludwig's arms. He felt himself shaking, trying to

stay calm so the fear wouldn't swallow him up. But he felt nothing, he felt numb. The buzz of the people around him vanished, the

scene surrounding him disappeared, and all that was left was Feliciano. But even he might as well be gone. Ludwig felt tears sting

his eyes and he gritted his teeth. _No, he will not die. You will not let him die._ He felt time coming back to him, the reality of the

whole accident sinking into him. Being the calculating person he is, he thought about going to a hospital, but then decided against

it. What would the doctors say when they see his wings? Knowing his house was only a block away from where he was, he made

a decision. He gently lifted Feliciano, and put him on his back. He stood up, and made sure Feliciano's arms were wrapped steadily

around his neck. He pushed through the sea of people again, ignoring their cries of fear and shock at Feliciano's bloodied body. He

walked determinedly to his front steps, unlocking his door and setting Feliciano gingerly on the couch as soon as he got in.

Not hesitating for a second, he speed-walked into his kitchen and looked in his medicine cabinet for a first aid kit. He ran back to

his living room and kneeled next to Feliciano's unconscious form. He delicately set Feliciano up on a pillow, taking off his shirt and

blushing slightly while doing so. Ludwig felt his heart sink when he saw all of the wounds and bruises painting his body. He felt

himself absentmindedly rising his arm, gently touching the gashes, as if wiping them could make them go away. He was

completely shocked when he saw one particularly nasty wound close up slowly in a matter of seconds. He gave a small gasp when

he found all of the other damage in his body slowly closing up, and in a minute, all of those cuts and wounds were no more.

He heard a quiet moan come from Feliciano, and he shifted his attention from the wounds to him. Feliciano's eyes opened, once

again revealing those amber orbs once again, a sight Ludwig was incredibly relieved to see. Feliciano's eyes shifted from the

ceiling to Ludwig. Ludwig was a mess. There were blood stains on his military green jacket, his normally slicked back hair was

falling in front of his face, and his face was shining with sweat. It was a sight Feliciano didn't see often.

Ludwig felt his body react on it's own, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Feliciano's neck. Tears stung his eyes, and he closed

them to keep them from falling. Relief flooded his body as he felt Feliciano so close, so alive. He felt weak,as if all the strength

was taken away from him. Ludwig also couldn't control his lips as he finally said those words. The words he felt so strongly it

hurt.

"I love you."

.

.

.

"I love you." he whispered in Feliciano's ear.

Feliciano felt his heart stop. Did he hear that correctly? Ludwig loved him? This must have been a dream. _If this is a dream, I hope _

_I never wake up._ Feliciano didn't hesitate to reply.

"I love you too." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's shaking form tightly. He buried his face into Ludwig's chest,

taking in his scent. He found comfort in hearing Ludwig's steady beating heart, and other than complete happiness, he felt

something else. He felt as if he was at home. He knew he truly lived in Heaven, but Feliciano has never felt more welcomed in

Ludwig's house, with Lovino and Gilbert and Antonio and Francis. But more importantly, he felt most welcome in Ludwig's arms.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Luddy. I'm an angel, so I heal very quickly. I will never die okay? So don't worry!" Feliciano said,

smiling reassuringly at Ludwig. Ludwig smiled back down at him, and lifted his hand to caress Feliciano's face. Feliciano felt his

heart beat. _There it is. That smile that I love so much._ Feliciano leaned into his hand shamelessly, enjoying the touch, yet he

wanted something else. He wanted to be_ closer_.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." he whispered.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano began, but he found himself forgetting what he was going to say as Ludwig leaned his face closer to his.

Their noses touched and for a second they just stood there, hovering in front of each other's faces. Amber eyes looking into blue.

Feliciano then leaned in and closed the space by brushing his lips onto Ludwig's. It was only for a second, but Feliciano felt

something bursting inside him that he could not describe. He could tell Ludwig felt it too.

"_Ti amo_." he whispered before bringing their lips together again. He forgot how to breath and he felt fireworks burst in his chest

as Ludwig leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist and gripping it tightly.

This was what Feliciano wanted. This was what he meant by was like nothing he's ever felt before. The only feeling

that was close to this was when he was playing his violin under the Tree of Life. There he felt complete, whole. Like he was

soaring in the highest clouds in the blue sky.

That was how he felt now.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Feliciano." Ludwig breathlessly as they parted.

Feliciano felt himself get lost in blue eyes, and they lost track of time of how long they stayed like that. It wasn't until the doorbell

rung when Feliciano went crashing back to reality. He felt his body relax in disappointment. Ludwig stood up with a giant blush on

his face and walked towards the door, muttering bitterly to himself. Feliciano stood up quickly and followed behind him. He smiled

as he felt his lips gently. _I can still feel Ludwig's lips on mine..._

"'sup West? Why is your face all red? Hey Feli!" Gilbert said as he walked in, bringing Feliciano back to reality once again.

Trailing along behind him was Antonio, Francis, and Lovino.

"Hello Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and _fratello_!" Feliciano greeted, beaming brightly. Lovino scoffed. "What's got you so happy?"

Feliciano's smile didn't falter at Lovino's normal crankiness. However Ludwig's eye slightly twitched. Lovino was sharp. "Silly

Lovi! I'm always smiling! Is it wrong to feel happy?"

Lovino eyed Feliciano and Ludwig suspiciously. Ludwig flinched slightly when Lovino glared at him for a second, before walking to

the couch to sit next to Antonio. Ludwig sighed as he closed the door. This could be a hard day.

"Hey West, why is there a first aid kit on your table?" Gilbert asked.

Feliciano and Ludwig glanced at each other nervously. "Feliciano just tripped and needed a band-aid. Anyways, why are you all

here?" Ludwig asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Well, it's October and almost Halloween, so I thought we should all get together and watch some scary movies!"

Gilbert said.

"Absolutely not. Unlike you, some people here are afraid of-"

"That sounds fun!" Feliciano interrupted. Ludwig was surprised. Horror movies didn't sound like something the gentle Italian

would enjoy. Unless he didn't know anything about them.

"Feliciano I don't think you understand. Horror movies are scary and-"

"Aw West, Feliciano isn't a pussy! What are you, his mother?" Gilbert said, patting Feliciano on the back rather aggressively,

causing him to stumble a bit.

"They are scary?" Feliciano squeaked, his face turning slightly pale in fear.

"Just a bit, but they're nothing! I'm sure you can handle it, right Feli? Be awesome like me!"

Ludwig glared at his brother. He was not helping.

"It's okay Feliciano if you're scared, we can-"

"No I can do it! I will be brave!" Feliciano said determinedly, interrupting Ludwig yet again. It seems like everyone was doing that

to him lately.

"Besides, as long as I have Ludwig here to protect me I won't be scared! Right, Luddy?"

He felt his face burn as Gilbert smirked at him. "Um, ja. Let's get going shall we?"

Before Feliciano could say anything, he heard a loud slap.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FRENCH PERVERT!"

Antonio held Lovino back as he tried to kick Francis who was currently wincing in pain on the carpet.

"Lovi don't hurt him! He didn't mean to do that!"

"Did you fucking see that?! That French bastard shoved his hand up my shirt! _Bastardo, aspetto fino a che non met_-"

"Can you guys stop fighting so we can watch the movie already?" Gilbert joined in impatiently, his hand on his hips and his foot

tapping restlessly on the floor.

"Don't get me started on you potato bastard. I can kill you with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Again with that name! I swear I'm gonna kick your pasta eating ass!"

"Suck my balls you potato eater!"

"Well you can suck on my five me-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The room immediately fell silent due to Ludwig's command.

"Lovino and Antonio, you two sit on the couch. Feliciano and I will also be on the couch, since it can fit four people. Gilbert and

Francis, you two sit on the floor in front of the T.V so you won't disturb anyone else."

Lovino stomped his foot on the ground indignantly. "Why do you get to sit next to Feliciano?"

"And why do I have to sit on the floor?" Gilbert whined. Ludwig shot them both a glare that put them to silence once again.

"Let's start the movie then!" Feliciano said, his voice cheerful despite the angry atmosphere. Gilbert took a DVD out of his

knapsack and inserted it into the DVD player carefully, still recovering from Ludwig's anger. After he pushed the play button,

everybody settled into their spots. Antonio sat on the edge, with Lovino next to him and then Feliciano sitting next to him. Ludwig

sat on the other side of the couch, beside Feliciano. Gilbert switched off the lights and settled next to Francis on the carpet.

The movie started out like any other horror movie, calm and quiet, sometimes even humorous. Of course there were hints that

something bad was going to happen, but for now things were normal. Ludwig found American horror movies incredibly boring and

all the same. It wasn't until the first suspenseful scene that Ludwig found himself not paying attention. The room in the movie was

dark and eerily quiet. The main character, a blond-haired big-breasted actress was standing there, waiting for something to

happen.

"Ve...Ludwig this is getting kind of creepy..." Feliciano said quietly, scooting closer and closer to Ludwig, until his arms were

wrapped around Ludwig's thick one. This action caused Ludwig to swallow deeply as he blushed, grateful for the darkness

covering it and praying that Feliciano couldn't hear his heartbeat. Finally something in the movie happened. The door behind the

girl that was open suddenly slammed shut loudly, causing the actress to turn around dramatically and the suspenseful music to

start. Along with the slam, Feliciano yelped and jumped into Ludwig's lap.

"Feliciano what are you-" he stuttered, the blush on his face visible even in the dimness of the room.

"Ve Ludwig it's too scary! I can't look!" the Italian yelled in his chest. Ludwig gave up and tried to relax under Feliciano's grip, but

failed. He looked around the room, to see Francis and Gilbert lost in the movie, not even paying attention to Feliciano's

whimpering and screaming. He looked to his right, to see Lovino glaring daggers at him while Antonio sat next to him, unbothered

and not sensing the atmosphere. He was just...smiling. Was he even watching the movie? And since when was it so hot?

Feliciano's arms were wrapped tightly around Ludwig's neck. Ludwig gulped again, trying to ignore Lovino's glare and mental

threats. This carried on throughout most of the movie, Feliciano only lifting up his head from Ludwig's chest if it seemed safe, but

then went back to his place when it became scary again. Ludwig found it very challenging to listen to the movie with the Italian

gripping onto him like a lifeline. Also it was incredibly hard to hear anything over the sound of his racing heart. This was going to

be hard.

It wasn't until Gilbert paused the movie announcing he had to "piss" when Ludwig finally relaxed. Feliciano released his grip off

the German. "Is it safe now?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you two are cozy!"

Ludwig grit his teeth. Francis just _had_ to speak.

"You two look so cute together! The strong German protecting the weak Italian, as they hug each other amorously in the

darkness...Oh _l'amour_..." Francis said with a faraway look and slightly perverted gleam in his eyes. "So beautiful..."

"Hey potato bastard! Get your hands off my _fratello_!"

And of course Lovino would join in. Feliciano slipped away from Ludwig's lap and to his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Aw, _fratello_! You're worried about me!"

"Isn't Lovi cute when he's protective?" Antonio chimed in, smiling dazedly at the brotherly pair. Lovino blushed.

"S-shut up! I'm not protective! I just don't trust that potato bastard...Anyways!" Lovino stood up, releasing Feliciano's grip.

"We need to talk." Lovino grabbed Feliciano's wrist and started to walk quickly to another area of the house. Soon Feliciano's

questions and whining were silent and the two were gone, leaving Ludwig and Francis alone in the room.

"So...is Feli good in bed?" Francis asked with strong curiosity.

_Oh gott..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Fratello_ wait! Where are you taking me?"

Before Lovino could answer, he found himself in Ludwig's backyard. It was chilly and the sky was turning darker, the days now

shorter. The trees were almost bare, only a few orange or red leaves left. The rest of the leaves were piled up neatly on the

grass, Feliciano remembered the day they raked Ludwig's backyard. Or more like Ludwig did all the work while Feliciano

supervised. Ludwig got angry at Feliciano for prancing around and always jumping into the cushiony pile of leaves he set up

neatly, ruining it so he had to do it again.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you better answer me honestly." Lovino's voice brung back Feliciano's attention from his

memories. Feliciano nodded, ready for the question.

"Do you love Ludwig?" he asked. Feliciano's eyes followed the foggy smoke that came from Lovino's breath in the chilly evening,

hesitant to answer. What would he think if he said yes?_ I'm sure Lovino would accept me no matter what._ Slowly, Feliciano

nodded, his eyes avoiding his brother. Lovino sighed, bring his hand to his face while shaking his head.

"Oh Feliciano..."

"What? Is that wrong?" Feliciano asked, suddenly feeling the need to defend him and Ludwig.

"Have you ever thought what _nonno_ would think? That you loved a human?"

"I'm sure he would support me no matter who I fall in love with. Human or not." Feliciano couldn't tell if he was lying to himself or telling the truth. "And

don't you love Antonio? What's wrong with me loving Ludwig?"

Lovino looked away guiltily from Feliciano's questioning eyes, searching for an answer. Feliciano almost didn't want to know, but

he had to. Why couldn't he love a human? Why was it so wrong? Why was it so unfair?

"You have one of the most important jobs in Heaven, Feli. Without you, lives aren't being made. You're making enough of a risk

just being here now. Heaven needs you more than I do."

"That's not true!" Feliciano raised his voice, stomping his foot. Lovino jumped slightly at Feliciano's hurt and angry tone. "You are

just as important as I am in Heaven, Lovi! I don't know what I would do if I had to live there without you! And now, I can't even

imagine my life without Ludwig...How can I go back there?"

Lovino said nothing at this. Feliciano took a deep breath, giving a small sad smile. "Listen, Lovino. Nothing will change the way I

feel about Ludwig. The way I feel for him is like how you feel for Antonio. You're not going back home because you love him

right? Well I'm doing the same. I love Ludwig."

Lovino stared intensely at Feliciano as he took in what he said. There was something in his eyes Feliciano couldn't describe. Guilt?

Regret? Maybe even anger?

"Fine. I just don't think it's a very good idea for you to love the potato bastard. Don't say I didn't warn you..." With that, Lovino

turned around and left Feliciano alone in that chilly backyard to his thoughts. Feliciano sighed and went back inside, getting his

violin then going back outside. He set his case gently on the ground, then opened it to reveal his ancient violin. It was old, but it

was of the best quality, almost glowing in the darkness. He took it in his hands carefully, as if it was a precious gem. He then got

his bow and tightened the hairs. Finally, he set his chin on the chin rest of the violin, and gently set the bow on the golden strings.

With a deep breath he started to play. A slow melody came from his fingers, and he found himself getting lost into the music,

letting his soul soak into the warmness of the song. He soon forgot about all of his problems, the dilemma of whether to stay here

with the one he loved or to his home where people needed him floating away to the back of his mind. He didn't know how much

time had passed as he played, but when he opened his eyes again it was completely dark. He was surprised to know that time has

passed so quickly. _Was I dreaming?_

"That was very beautiful."

Feliciano jumped and nearly dropped his violin at the sudden sound of Ludwig's voice. He turned around quickly and his whole

face lit up as he saw Ludwig standing by the sliding door, the light from the inside of the house causing his golden hair to shine

and his blue eyes sparkle in the dark. Setting his violin back in it's case, he then ran to Ludwig, attacking him with a back breaking

hug.

"Where is everybody else?"

"They left after the movie. I was wondering where you were so I left and found you here. Are you cold?" he asked. Feliciano

smiled at the question, happy that Ludwig always cared for him so much.

"As long as you're hugging me, I'm fine!" Feliciano said happily, cuddling into Ludwig's chest. He could hear Ludwig's heart beat

faster, and he could practically sense the blush rising on his face. Suddenly Feliciano had an idea. He separated from Ludwig and

look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Actually...there is one thing you can do to make me warmer."

"What is it?"

After a pause, Feliciano answered with a big smile. "A kiss!"

On cue, Ludwig's face turned a bright red.

"K-kiss?" Feliciano nodded.

"Can't we just go inside? The heater is on and-"

Feliciano pouted. "No! I want you to kiss me!"

"But-"

"Ludwig, shush." Feliciano silenced him by putting his index finger on Ludwig's lips. He stepped closer to Ludwig, their chests now

touching. He slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on his toes and inching his face closer to Ludwig's. Ludwig stood

still, rigid as Feliciano gazed longingly into his blue orbs.

"_Baciami_..." Feliciano whispered. Ludwig finally closed the gap between them by pressing his lips onto Feliciano's, slowly and

carefully, as if not wanting to break him. Feliciano leaned into the kiss, moaning quietly. Ludwig felt something he never

experienced as he let his arms wrap around Feliciano's waist, kissing him more passionately. He leaned into the kiss more to

make it easier for the small Italian. Feliciano thought he would melt in Ludwig's arms as he felt Ludwig's tongue tap uncertainly

against his bottom lip for entrance. Feliciano opened his mouth granting him permission, and he felt the same soaring feeling

spread in his body as Ludwig's tongue explored Feliciano's mouth. They separated for oxygen and as they breathed in the chilly

air, they gazed intensely into each other's eyes.

"Wow..." Ludwig said breathlessly.

"I don't feel so cold anymore..."

.

.

.

That night Feliciano fell asleep with Ludwig in his arms. He was in complete bliss, to be so close to Ludwig. Feliciano felt like

he truly was in heaven. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, he's had a very long day. From almost dying to Ludwig confessing

him and kissing him for the first time, and of course when Lovino warned him about staying here. He brushed that thought away

since it made him sad and almost sick with worry. And then when Ludwig kissed him again...That was a feeling that Feliciano has

never felt, not even while playing his precious violin under the Tree of Life.

Feliciano woke up in the middle of the night to a light turning on. With his eyes still closed, he mumbled sleepily, "Ludwig turn off

the lights..."

"I'm not Ludwig..."

Feliciano's eyes immediately opened his eyes, and realized that there was no light, but a person. A young man with long golden

locks and a single spiraling curl stood in front of him. His dark blue (or was it violet?) eyes contrasted against his glowing pale

skin and his white robe glowed against the darkness. Feliciano knew that this was no normal human. It was an angel.

"Um...who are you?"

The angel frowned and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I'm Matthew...everyone always forgets my name..." Matthew then

started to mumble quietly to himself.

Feliciano looked to the side and found Ludwig heavily asleep beside him. How was he not waking up?

"Oh, I made sure he can't wake up for the time being..." Matthew said. Feliciano had to strain his ears just to hear him because he

talked so softly.

"Why?" He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent by Him to come get you. We have a problem in our home at the moment. The Tree of Life is dying.

We've tried to keep it living while you were gone, but nothing would work. If we don't take care of it soon, it will die and human

lives won't be able to be made."

Feliciano paled and gulped. _No._.. "B-but I still haven't found Lovino..." he lied. He needed an excuse, any excuse to stay with

Ludwig.

"We will have to pause the mission for now, the Tree of Life is more important at the moment. We need your help urgently."

Feliciano stayed silent, trying to decide what he should do. He's always had people help make his decisions. His grandfather

spoiled him, Lovino was always there to help even if he was always grumpy, and he also had Ludwig to be with him no matter

what. But this decision completely depended on Feliciano. He didn't want to leave Ludwig with every fiber of his being, but this

planet he currently lived in was at stake. If the Tree of Life died, then human existence will run out and be extinct. Unfortunately,

the world was more important. He would have to leave Ludwig...Feliciano felt tears run down his cheeks at the thought. He looked

down to his side at Ludwig's sleeping face. He looked so relaxed when he was dreaming, unlike his usually stormy expression.

Feliciano's hands caressed Ludwig's face gently.

"Um...are you O.K?" Matthew asked, concern in his eyes. Feliciano jumped, almost forgetting he was there.

"Oh...yes. I'll be just a moment. Do you mind if I did something before I leave?"

Looking confused, Matthew nodded. "Sure..."

Feliciano grabbed a pen and notepad from Ludwig's nightstand and wrote a letter, hoping Ludwig would find it when he woke up.

Feliciano quietly got off the bed and gave Ludwig a kiss on the cheek, wiping off another tear falling down his cheek. With one last

look at Ludwig, Feliciano tearfully left with Matthew back to his home.

_Goodbye Ludwig..._

_._

_._

_._

Instead of waking up to a warm Italian in his arms, Ludwig woke up to emptiness in his arms and coldness in his bed. He opened

his eyes sleepily, looking for the cheerful Italian.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig called groggily. No response. He sat up and looked around to see a note on his nightstand. He picked up the

note, fear crawling into his body.

_Dear Ludwig,_

_I'm sorry that you had to wake up without me today, something awful has happened at my home at Heaven. The Tree of Life has _

_been dying, and if it keeps dying there will be no more human lives. I have been sent to go back so I can nurse it back to health _

_again, so I have to leave you. As much as I hate to leave you, I must do this. Please remember that I love you with all of my heart, _

_and I only have one thing to ask of you. Wait for me. I promise I will come back someday, so please, wait for me. This isn't truly _

_goodbye._

_ Ti Amo,_

_ Feliciano_

Ludwig felt his body shake and the room started to spin. Feliciano is gone?

_Nein..._

* * *

_Well talk about a bipolar chapter! Can you believe this all happened in one day? Before I start the A/N, let me apologize for bringing this in extremely late! I _

_have had so much going on. I've been practicing __for my orchestra like crazy and the homework load is ridiculous. I've had no time to do this, and not to _

_mention horrible writers block. My tests are finally over __so I spent 3 hours on a school night (it is currently 1 am) to put this in! You may throw anything at _

_me, as long as it's soft and doesn't completely hurt me. :3_

_OMG THEY FINALLY KISSED! Haha it was so awkward writing this scene! I have no kissing experience at all, I just gathered everything I saw in movies, anime, _

_and fanfiction. I remember writing it and thinking, "I'm such a sinner..." Haha! Seriously I was blushing while writing it...My dad actually walked in while I was _

_typing and I was like, "*covers computer screen quickly* OH HEY DAD WHAT'S UP?" _

_I want to announce how many chapters this story will have. I actually didn't plan the chapters so I finally made a limit. It will be about 8 or 9 chapters, so look _

_forward to some more action!_

_Remember, please feel free to tell me (review or PM) about my mistakes, or anything that bothers the crap out of you so I can change it! Just so you know, _

_every time I get a notification on my phone saying someone favorited or followed or reviewed, I get really really happy! I'm more grateful than you think! Thank _

_you all so much for taking your time to read this story! _


	6. Chapter 6

The Tree of Life went back to normal, but playing for it has never been the same since Feliciano had..._ I can't even think about it_. It had

been two months since he left Ludwig and every single day, minute, second, millisecond had been complete and utter torture for

Feliciano. When he came back from Earth he lied to his grandfather about Lovino. He lied to him and said he hadn't found Lovino, and of

course his grandfather understood, since the human world is such a big place and "the _idiota_ will realize his stupid choice and come

back to his _famiglia_.". It was his first time lying to someone in his life. For some reason, he didn't feel as bad about it as he thought he

would. Feliciano's duty is now to nurse the Tree of Life back to health, leaving him alone to his thoughts. It's currently doing a lot better

than it's previous state, but Feliciano needed to be with the tree at all times. But he didn't mind, for being with anyone just brung him

pain. Anything he saw would remind him of the German, and it brung him too much sorrow and memories. Any cocky statement would

remind him of Gilbert, or any spacey smile would remind him of Antonio. Any scowl would remind him of Lovino and any young child

would remind him of the kind kids at the daycare. And then that would bring back the memory of Ludwig again...His gentle smile he

reserved only for Feliciano, those rare laughs that sounded like music to Feliciano's ears...He shook his head. He had to stop thinking

about him. But it was impossible. He felt so alone, especially without Lovino to talk to. He was basically his outlet for all of his fears and

problems. Who else could he tell that wouldn't give out his secret? Having a relationship with a human was forbidden. Feliciano knew

that but why? Why was it so wrong? Why was it so unfair?

He spent his days playing the violin. Playing the violin would almost do the trick of washing all of his sadness away. It would wash away

all of the memories and thoughts of Ludwig, and the only thing he would have to think about were the notes he needed to play.

Sometimes his friend Kiku would visit, along with his friend Heracles. Sometimes he could even manage to smile genuinely and forget.

He realized that's what he spent a lot of his time trying to do. Forget. But he still had hope. He knew that him and Ludwig would meet

again because someday, Ludwig will come to Heaven right? It was a long time, but it didn't matter. He would wait forever.

It was almost Christmas in Heaven. The golden leaves of the trees have shed off and the branches were now replaced with piles of

glittering snow. Of course the Tree of Life stays alive, and it's leaves still glow under the snow. Feliciano wished he could spend

Christmas with Ludwig, but it was impossible. He wanted to play on the snow with Ludwig, sled with Ludwig, cuddle with Ludwig near

the fire...Feliciano started to pace back and forth. He really needed to stop thinking about him.

But the worst part was that he couldn't tell how Ludwig was. No phone, no letters, no form of communication. It was killing him inside. If

he could just see him for one second, just to know how he is...

"Hello Feliciano-san."

Feliciano turned around and saw his friends Kiku and Heracles appearing from the trees surrounding him. Kiku had a black thick kimono

covering his body and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Heracles wore a brown worn out jacket with a white winter hat thrown

over his unruly curly hair. As usual, he had a cat with him. This one had a thick gray coat and was laying in Heracles arms. Feliciano gave

a small smile to the pair and greeted them.

"Hello, Kiku and Heracles! What are you guys doing here? It's cold!" he asked.

He could sense the worry in their eyes. They knew something was wrong with Feliciano but they never asked and for that, he was

grateful.

"We just wanted to hear you play." Kiku answered with a small smile, concern still clear in his dark eyes. _We didn't want you to be _

_alone._

Feliciano's eyes darted to his violin case and he looked back at them. "Well, actually I was just about to go out to eat some pasta.

Would you guys like to join me?"

"That sounds wonderful. I wonder how you can play in the cold all the time without freezing." Heracles said. Feliciano chuckled and

patted the trunk of the Tree of Life.

"It's always warm when I'm with this tree! It stores energy so it always supplies heat."

"Is that so? We should- Heracles-san! Your cat!"

Too lost in space to notice, Heracles's cat jumped out of his arms and headed towards Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and kneeled, petting

the cat's thick coat of gray fur. The cat leaned into the touch, closing its eyes.

"Aw, you're so cute! What's its name?" Feliciano picked up the cat and placed it on his lap, playing with his paws.

"His name is...Phillip."

Kiku sighed and look up at Heracles with an eyebrow raised. "Why do I feel like you just made that up?"

The cat opened his eyes and Feliciano felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed the color of the cat's eyes. They were a

magnificent sky blue that gazed intensely into Feliciano's eyes. Very similar to the eyes of...

_Ludwig_.

Feliciano immediately frowned, looking away from the cat, tears stinging his eyes. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiku asked. Ignoring his question, Feliciano asked desperately, "Heracles you have a lot of potions at your

house right? Do you have anything that could help me watch over someone at the human world?"

Heracles and Kiku turned heads, staring at each other for a second and then back at Feliciano.

"Well...yes I do. It only works for humans though, not angels." Heracles said, assuming Feliciano needed to see his brother. Feliciano

gave a smile, grateful that there was some way he could see Ludwig, to know he was okay.

"That's fine. _Perfetto_!"

Heracles nodded and turned to Kiku. "You...can teleport right? Could you take us to my house? It's cold and I don't want to walk." Kiku

sighed. "It is rather cold. Just wait a moment."

Feliciano was bouncing on his feet in excitement as Kiku reached into his winter kimono and took out a wooden flute.

"Make sure you two stay close to me, I don't want to lose you guys while teleporting."

At this command, Heracles immediately clung to Kiku's arm, making Kiku blush and turn away. Feliciano smiled at the affection between

the two, even if it did make his heart ache a little. He stepped beside Heracles and held onto his arm. Kiku brung the wooden

instrument to his parted lips and gently blew in, developing three different notes. The wind started to blow wildly around them, and the

snow on the ground started to dance in the air. The snow began to form a mini cyclone around the trio. Feliciano suddenly couldn't see

what was in front of him and he buried his face in Heracles's thick arm. _What is going on?_ The snow then abruptly feel at their feet and

everything became quiet. Feliciano opened his eyes and separated himself from Heracles's arm to see that he was in a completely

different place.

The sky was blue and clear and in front of him was the sea. They were standing on a bobbing dock, surrounded by boats and other

angels. Feliciano turned around and saw a beautiful sight. There was a large hill in the distance, and spiraled along the hill were simple

white houses. They were steps away from a busy plaza. Dozens of shops and cafes stood aligned next to each other. The cheerful

bounce of Greek music filled the slightly chilly atmosphere and the aroma of Greek foods made Feliciano's mouth water. The streets

were filled with other angels. Feliciano liked it there a lot. This place had a similar atmosphere to his own. He looked back to his friends

and found Kiku looking slightly uncomfortable. Feliciano learned a long time ago that Kiku wasn't fond of loud crowds. Meanwhile

Heracles looked calm, as usual.

"Where are we?" Feliciano asked.

Heracles simply looked at Feliciano and gave a sleepy smile.

"This is my home."

.

.

.

Heracles's house was on top of the giant hill and there was only one way to get there.

"By horse."

Kiku paled. "_Hai?_"

"By horses? That sounds fun! I've never ridden one before!"

Kiku on the other hand disagreed. "Um, do we have to?"

Heracles nodded. "Of course. It would take too long if we walked."

Feliciano had a lot of fun riding the horses. Kiku held onto the reins tightly and looked as if he was about to vomit the whole way.

Heracles was nodding off to sleep on top of his horse, a common occurrence with the Greek man. When they finally reached the top,

they stopped at a wide field of grass. It was basically empty except for a tiny building that looked as if a half of it was built but the rest

was put off.

"This is your home?" Feliciano asked. Heracles nodded as he began walking, Kiku and Feliciano followed behind.

"This used to be my mother's house but it broke down because it was very old. I decided to rebuild it, but I'm not finished with it."

"Your mother is the goddess of architecture isn't she, Heracles-san?" Kiku asked. Heracles nodded. Feliciano gaped at Heracles. "She

is? Amazing! And where do you sleep?"

"Don't worry about him Feliciano-san. Heracles-kun can sleep anywhere." Kiku answered before Heracles could begin. "Although

sometimes it would be nice if you slept in a warm place so you wouldn't catch a cold." Kiku added.

"Silly Kiku, angels cannot catch colds." Heracles responded. "But..." he looked down at Kiku and smiled. "Thank you for worrying about

me." Kiku blushed and looked down at his feet, too embarrassed to say anything.

As they reached Heracles's quaint house and stepped in, Feliciano ogled at the sight. On the walls were countless scrolls and ancient

books. There were dozens of tiny statues of gods and philosophers. On a worn out wooden desk were models of buildings that had yet

to be made. Of course here and there would be a random cat, sometimes huddled in a corner or sleeping on a windowsill or even in a

bookshelf. There was a large window that showed the breathtaking view of the sea stretching beyond the horizon.

"So what is it you exactly need to do?" Heracles asked. Feliciano felt a bit nervous telling Heracles and Kiku. Would they become

suspicious?

"Um, I need to check up on someone. They live in the human world and this is the only way I can see them."

Heracles nodded and walked to a storage closet, the cats at his heels. He opened the door and inside was a large cauldron. On the

shelves of the closet were a mix of numerous potions and spices. He took the handles of the cauldron and placed it in front of him and

Kiku.

"Kiku, can you close the curtains?"

Kiku stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting on and nodded. "_Hai_."

"Why does he need to shut the curtains?" Feliciano asked as Heracles went back to the storage closet.

"The vision will be clearer with less light."

Heracles came back with a wooden ladle and three bottles of different sizes and color. Heracles finally stood in front of the pot with

Feliciano standing across from him and Kiku between them.

"Let's begin."

He picked up one bottle and unscrewed the cap. It released with a pop and a golden steam erupted from the mouth of the bottle. He

poured the golden potion into the cauldron. When the bottles were empty, Heracles put it down and picked up the second one.

This one was a silver syrupy liquid and it took longer to fill the cauldron. Heracles then grabbed the wooden ladle and began to stir.

"Kiku will you add the third one?"

Kiku nodded and picked up the last bottle. This one was the smallest, and held an icy blue dust that glowed in the dark. Kiku unscrewed

the cap and held it over the mix of potions, and gently sprinkled a bit of it over the mysterious liquid as Heracles stirred. As they did

this, Feliciano wondered how they knew how to do this. Did they also watch over certain people in the human world? Did they do it

often? Feliciano knew Heracles was a pure angel, but wasn't so sure about Kiku.

"Now Feliciano-san, to get the vision of who you want to see, you first need to say their name." Kiku ordered. Feliciano nodded and

obeyed.

"L-Ludwig Beilschmidt." Was it weird that his heart still hurt when he said his name?

"Now you need to think of what they look like, so the potion can recognize and find them."

Feliciano gazed at the cauldron intensely, eyes furrowed in concentration. This wouldn't be hard. He had tried so hard to forget

that face, but it wouldn't be an effort at all to think of it again. His pale skin, his golden hair that shined like the sun, his bright cerulean

eyes that would only stare at him with such warmth, his rough build, the broadness of his shoulders...

An image slowly started to form in the cauldron. Feliciano leaned in hastily, trying to get a better look. Finally the haze of the option

cleared away and Feliciano could see something. What he saw made his eyes widen and gasp in shock.

He saw Ludwig in what seemed to be his kitchen. It was almost unrecognizable with all of the beer bottles scattered haphazardly on

the tiled floor. The kitchen wasn't the only thing that was unrecognizable. Ludwig's hair was messy and was falling over his sleeping

face. His clothes were disheveled and wrinkled. Although he was sleeping, he looked like he hadn't been for days. Feliciano assumed he

drunk himself into unconsciousness. Feliciano noticed a slip of paper in Ludwig's hand as he slept on the kitchen table. Feliciano gasped

as he realized what the paper was.

It was the goodbye paper he wrote just before he left.

Feliciano could not believe it. This was horrible._ This is not Ludwig._ He didn't realize he was crying until Kiku called his name. "Feliciano -

san! Are you O.K?"

Feliciano looked up at Heracles and Kiku staring at him with worry evident in their eyes.

"You're crying." Heracles said.

Feliciano brought a shaky hand to his cheek and felt warm wetness on his fingertips. He wiped them away quickly and forced a smile on

his face. _Just fake it. You can't let them be suspicious..._

"Oh, really? I don't really know why I'm crying..." _Yes I do._ "How weak of me, heh heh..."_ I love him so much._ "Just give me a second."

_Why won't the tears stop?_ "I-I need to go."

Feliciano turned on his heels and fled to the door.

"Wait Feliciano-san, where are you going?!"

_ I'm going to see Ludwig._

.

.

.

Ludwig woke up with a pounding head on the cold kitchen floor. He looked around in bleary confusion as he took in his surroundings.

He stared in disgust at the ocean of beer bottles around him._ How pathetic._ He stared at the clock and groaned. It was three thirty in

the afternoon. Ludwig had completely lost track of time since Feliciano left. The days and nights would go by in a blur. He spent his time

drinking, trying to numb the pain in his heart. He had managed to reduce it to a dull ache with the drinking he did last night (or was it

two nights ago?), but now it came back full force along with a blasting headache. Great. His days would be like this: Think about

Feliciano, drink, sleep, repeat. When was the last time he ate?

He stared out the window set above his sink. It was currently snowing, adding to the inches of snow already on the ground._ It's almost _

_Christmas huh?_ It certainly didn't feel like it. The days went by so quickly and it was already a week before Christmas. Ludwig wasn't

much of a jolly follow in general but in the past years he even found himself at ease during Christmas time. Now he wasn't so sure

anymore. He didn't know if he would ever be happy again. He realized how much Feliciano impacted his life. Feliciano made his grey

days colorful and vibrant. _This Christmas is going to be the worst._

Of course Gilbert and the others worried. They visited him as much as they could, but the one who checked up on him the most was

Gilbert. Ludwig would remember putting him to bed in his drunken stupors or help him during his many hangovers. Ludwig was grateful

but also embarrassed and ashamed at how troublesome he was becoming for his family and friends. He would tell himself to stop, but

he always found himself spiraling back down a black hole.

Ludwig would still wait. Even if it meant he had to wait his whole life in unhappiness, he would still wait for Feliciano. He would end up

in Heaven someday anyways right? Then he could be with Feliciano. He would wait no matter how long, no matter what the price.

Ludwig stared at the note in his hand. _I had another dream that Feliciano was here._ This was something that had happened more than

once to Ludwig. He would have a dream about Feliciano, only to wake up feeling disappointed and empty. Ludwig crumpled the note in

anger. _Damn it all._

_Thud._

Ludwig heard a loud noise come from outside. He groaned as he stood from his chair. It's probably Gilbert coming in from the back.

Holding his pounding head, he staggered down the hall to his backyard. As he opened his glass sliding door, he stood silently under the

door frame, waiting for Gilbert to come out of nowhere like he usually does. But nobody came. The only noise was the wind blowing

harshly against his body. As he turned around to go back inside, something caught the corner of his eye. Trying to get a better look at it

through the whirling snow, he poked his head through the door. He gasped as he realized it was a body. There was a stranger laying

unconscious in his backyard.

"Hey! Are you O.K?!" he asked as he ran through the snow, ignoring the stinging bite of the cold. The body was laying face down in the

white snow. He quickly turned the stranger over and held the young man in his arms. His breath stopped as he recognized who this

man was.

"I'm dreaming..." he said breathlessly.

In his arms was Feliciano. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes locked onto Feliciano's shut ones. _How did he get here..?_ His

fingertips caressed Feliciano's cheek but pulled back when he noticed how cold he was. He lifted his body and quickly ran through the

snow with Feliciano in his arms and almost slipped as he went inside and set Feliciano gently on his couch. As Feliciano lay unconscious

Ludwig marveled at the sight in front of him. Feliciano was really here... He didn't usually believe in such things, but Ludwig thought it

was a miracle. He gazed at Feliciano's wet frosty hair, his olive colored skin that was flushed from the cold, his mysterious curl that

would never settle. It was right in front of him and it was all real.

A quiet groan took Ludwig from his thoughts as Feliciano slowly woke up. Feliciano's eyelids fluttered open and revealed amber orbs.

Feliciano's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Ludwig watched as Feliciano's

expression changed into complete surprise. "Ludwig..."

Ludwig threw his arms around Feliciano's shoulders, and let out a big breath in relief as he finally felt Feliciano so close again. He could

feel Feliciano shake under his desperate embrace as he put his arms around Ludwig. The embrace seemed to last for days, but as they

pulled apart from each other it was as if only a millisecond had passed. Feliciano smiled as tears poured down his flushed cheeks.

"I told you to wait for me...and you did..."

Ludwig held his hands to Feliciano's cheeks and gazed intensely into his eyes. "I don't care how long it would take to see you again,

Feliciano." It felt so good to feel the name roll off his tongue. "I would wait forever."

Feliciano grabbed the back of Ludwig's neck and brought him down into a passionate kiss. All of Ludwig's problems and fears seemed to

melt away with the fiery touch of Feliciano's lips. He could feel his damp eyelashes against his eyelids. Ludwig's heart pounded inside

his chest as he wrapped his arms around Feliciano. Everything was perfect because Feliciano was here, so close to him. Everything

about Feliciano was so beautiful, so pure. Ludwig wished that this moment would last forever. But they had to part for air. Even so,

they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Feliciano." Ludwig whispered in Feliciano's ear. Feliciano buried his face into Ludwig's chest.

"I love you too, Luddy. So much..." Feliciano felt complete and utter bliss in Ludwig's arms. Ludwig smiled to himself, he missed the

ridiculous nickname. Feliciano backed away from Ludwig as his face lit up with a certain memory.

"Hey, this was also where we first kissed!" Feliciano giggled. Ludwig remembered back to when Feliciano became severely injured, the

suffocating panic and fear, then his confession, and their first kiss that made his heart soar. It happened such a long time ago it was as

if it happened in another life. This kiss was like the first time, except this time it wasn't a kiss of hope, but a kiss laced with fear and

apprehension of the future that will come.

* * *

_What will happen, I wonder? Listening to the tomato song by Romano as I write this... Stay tuned, folks! You guys don't know how hard_

_I tried to update this as quickly as possible! I made sure to write on any paper I had near me, so I wrote on the bus, at school, at home _

_(well I typed at home). _

_I put in a tiny bit of Geripan in there too! I love that couple! I'm also thinking of writing a separate story about them too, on how they _

_met. Do you think that would be a good idea?_

_Am I doing better at the romance? It used to be really awkward for me but I hope I'm improving! Please PM me or leave me a review on _

_anything that's annoying you, or want me to fix because I'll do my best! Remember every review, favorite, or follow makes my heart _

_soar with joy and makes me run around my house screaming with happiness! Thanks for the support you guys are the best!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Before I start with the chapter, let me just tell you how sorry I am for not updating in a long time. My grades in school have _

_been horrible and I needed to get better, so I had no time write. I also had horrible writers block. But now that's gone and it's _

_winter break so I finally finished chapter 7! To catch you guys up, Feliciano just came back from Heaven to see Ludwig again. _

_The date of this chapter is December 21. Enjoy!_

* * *

Feliciano sat back on the wooden chair placed behind the counter of Ludwig's kitchen. He concentrated on the rotating fan

above him, trying to follow the spinning blades with his eyes. Meanwhile Ludwig was adding seasoning to the boiling pasta on

the stove. Feliciano shifted his eyes to Ludwig's back after getting dizzy from staring at the fan. He giggled quietly to himself

as he took in the sight of his stiff lover in a light blue apron._ Ludwig looks so cute!_ Feliciano pointed out before that it matched

his eyes. Ludwig had only looked down and blushed in reply, but still wore it, which delighted Feliciano.

"How are Berwald and Tino doing?"

Feliciano constantly asked questions about his friends that he had made his first time in the human world. It had been about

two months since Feliciano had left to go back to his home in the sky. It had been a day since Feliciano had returned, and he

had been spending his whole time with Ludwig. There were only four days until Christmas, and each day came with rising

apprehension and fear that Feliciano would be forced to go back to Heaven. He literally spent every second with Ludwig, afraid

that any second he would be sent back to his home. Any day someone could find him and separate him and Ludwig.

"They are doing fine." Ludwig replied, stirring the mix of pasta.

"When can we see them again? I want to see all of the kids from the daycare too!" Feliciano stood and walked to Ludwig's

side, taking in the blissful aroma of the pasta.

"Well it's currently winter break, so we won't be able to see them for a week or two."

Feliciano pouted. He wasn't sure if he had any time left.

"I still have the violin, the one that you fixed." Ludwig changed the subject, switching to a brighter topic. It did the trick.

Feliciano's face lit up as he looked at Ludwig.

"Really? Great! I'll have to play it sometime!"

Ludwig smiled back at his Italian lover. Smiling always became easier when Feliciano was around. "Yes, you should. The pasta

is ready." he announced, placing the pasta on two plates. Feliciano bounced on his toes in glee as he walked to his seat on the

tiny dining table. Ludwig used to wonder how the Italian got so giddy over little things such as pasta. He stopped questioning

over time.

They began to eat, Feliciano digging into his plate hungrily and Ludwig neatly wrapping the noodles around his fork and slowly

placing the food in his mouth. In the middle of their small feast, a knock on the door interrupted them. Ludwig placed his

eating utencils down and stood from his seat. "I'll get it.

Feliciano sat in his chair, frozen in fear as Ludwig walked to the door. What if it was an angel taking him back? He couldn't

leave Ludwig, not now when they finally reunited. Feliciano flinched at the sound of the door opening.

"Where the fuck are you keeping my _fratello_, potato eater?!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the house.

Feliciano's face lit up as he recognized the familiar voice. He stood from his chair so quickly it almost fell over, and ran to the

door. He stopped when he finally saw Lovino, looking through house, searching for Feliciano.

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried. Lovino snapped his head back, and at the sight of Feliciano he ran to him and they embraced, both

glad to be reunited.

"It's been so long!" Feliciano said, tears trailing down his cheeks as he placed his chin on his brother's shoulders.

"You dumbass! I was so fucking worried about you, leaving so suddenly like that." Lovino grumbled in Feliciano's ear. "I

thought they had figured out about you and the potato bastard." Lovino whispered. Was his voice shaking? Feliciano could feel

Lovino's arms wrap tighter around his shoulder.

"Sorry to ruin the touching reunion, but the awesome me has an announcement to make!"

Lovino quickly pulled away from Feliciano, blushing and scowling deeply. Gilbert payed no mind to the embarrassed reaction,

as he passed a slip of paper to Ludwig.

"On the day before Christmas eve, I will be throwing an awesome party at my house! You guys better come! It'll be

awesome!"

Ludwig took one glance at the invitation before crumpling it and tossing it into the waste bin. Gilbert's cocky grin faltered a bit.

"Hey! I spent an hour on those! You guys are coming right?" Gilbert asked, almost begging.

"Of course! We would love to!" Feliciano answered before Ludwig could reply.

"Awesome! I gotta go! Gilbert walked to the door but crashed into someone on the way out before grinning at them and

leaving.

"Hola! I heard Feliciano is back!"

"Antonio!" Feliciano ran to the smiling Spaniard, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Feli! It's been awhile, we all missed you!" Antonio replied, patting Feliciano's head and smiling brightly.

"Where's Francis? I want to see him too!" Feliciano asked.

"Che, who would want to see that lech?" Lovino grumbled.

"He's currently working, but I'm sure you'll be able to see him at the party." Antonio replied, ignoring Lovino's result.

"There's a reason why Antonio and I are here, Feli." Lovino said, a serious expression on his usually scowling face. Feliciano's

smile faltered. "Why?"

"We need to talk about you and Lovino staying here." Antonio replied, a small comforting smile replacing his usually bright

one.

"Let's sit down first." Ludwig offered. Everyone nodded and walked to the dining room. Ludwig added two chairs to the table

for Antonio and Lovino, Antonio mumbling a quick "_Gracias._" to Ludwig as they sat down. Ludwig began to speak after a

moment of silence

"Antonio and I are the only humans who know of Feliciano's and Lovino's secret, correct?" Antonio nodded and everyone

stayed quiet, waiting for Ludwig to go on.

"Obviously the fact that Feliciano and Lovino aren't supposed to be here means that something is forbidden. Correct me if I'm

wrong, but a romantic relationship between an angel and a human are forbidden, right?"

Lovino spoke up. "Yes, a human and an angel can't be in love." he swallowed, his eyes becoming dark and distant. "The

consequences of this act involve getting one's wings ripped off and..." Feliciano's hand suddenly grasped Ludwig's, desperate

for warmth and comfort. Ludwig squeezed back, mentally reassuring Feliciano. Lovino's voice was almost inaudible as he said

the last words. "They must be imprisoned and tortured for one-hundred years."

It was dead silent in the room and Feliciano's body began to tremble in fear. Was this really the cost of his and Ludwig's love?

"Feli, does anyone in Heaven know about your relationship with Ludwig? Or Lovino's relationship with me?" Antonio's voice

sounded reassuring and calm, but there was an edge of anxiety. Feliciano shook his head, too afraid to speak.

"Isn't there anything we can do to prevent this? We can just send Feli and Lovi back..." Antonio looked desperately to Ludwig

and Lovino.

"No. I'm not going back." Lovino said, crossing his arms in finality.

"But Lovi, we can't let you two be tortured..."

"I don't care. Those bastards won't find me, I already lasted this long." Lovino replied stubbornly. Antonio sighed. "You never

know what they would do to find you, you are god's grandsons after all."

"Do you have any faith in me, bastard?" Lovino asked, his eyes slowly becoming fiery with anger.

"But things are different in Heaven, they could-"

"I'm not changing my mind. Besides why would they need me anyways?"

Feliciano felt a pang of sadness hit him. He always knew people tended to like him more than Lovino, but he never knew that

Lovino felt unimportant. He saw hurt flash through Antonio's eyes too.

"Listen Lovi..." he began.

"They can torture me for all they want, I don't care if that's the price to be with you!"

Antonio slammed his fists to the table, making everyone jump. Everyone, especially Lovino were bewildered at the sight of

rage in the usually cheerful Spaniard's eyes.

"You don't get it! Do you know how much pain I am going through right now? There's a chance that I could lose the love of

my life and his brother. Don't say things such as 'I'm not important' or 'It doesn't matter if I get tortured' because it _does_

matter! I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I lost you..."

Lovino's eyes and mouth were wide open in pure shock. Feliciano saw tears form in Lovino's eyes. He himself felt shocked at

Antonio's outburst. The silence was broken when Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Antonio and I both agree that we don't want you two to get hurt." He said, looking at Lovino and Feliciano. Lovino sighed

and rolled his eyes, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Look potato bastard, I already told you all that I'm staying." Lovino looked at Feliciano. "And I am definitely going to protect

you."

Tears welled up in Feliciano's eyes. "Lovino..."

Lovino groaned. "Don't cry! Geez you're such a baby!"

Antonio smiled brightly. "Aw Lovi, you're so cute when you're protective!" he said, hugging Lovino, putting Feliciano off guard

that he was back to his cheerful old self so quickly. "My stubborn little _tomate!_" Lovino blushed, pushing Antonio away. "Shut

up!"

Feliciano smiled. "I also want to stay here. I'm going to try to be strong like Lovino, and I will also do my best to protect

_fratello!_"

Everyone smiled at this (well, except Lovino), having no other choice than to stay positive and hope for the best. Antonio

glanced outside the window into the snowy evening and stood, grabbing Lovino's hand. "Well, it's about time Lovi and I go

back home. _Adios_!"

Lovino stood along with Antonio and walked to the door. Ludwig and Feliciano escorted them out.

"Bye guys! Be safe, _fratello!_" Feliciano said, waving. Lovino scowled.

"Why are you only telling me this? _Idiota!_" the elder twin said before walking out the door with Antonio. Ludwig finally shut

the door, leaving him and Feliciano alone. Ludwig sighed.

"Well that was exhausting." Ludwig heard a loud noise and turned around to see Feliciano on the ground, trembling. His eyes

were spilling tears and he was breathing heavily.

"Feliciano! What's wrong?! Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Ludwig kneeled on the ground, rubbing comforting circles onto

Feliciano's back with one hand and holding his lover's hand with the other. Feliciano managed to shake his head.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ludwig asked, eyes full of concern. Feliciano wiped away his tears and sniffed. "There is one

thing you can do for me..."

"What is it?"

"Just stay with me."

Ludwig blushed and nodded, wrapping the Italian in his arms. They stayed like that for awhile, and when Feliciano stopped

trembling he spoke.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that. I-I was just so overwhelmed. I'm trying to be strong, but it's all so scary..." Feliciano's voice

quivered as he began to sob into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig shushed Feliciano and awkwardly rubbed circles onto his back,

stroking his hair. It caught him off guard to see Feliciano cry so quickly. He wasn't good at comforting others. _What should I_

_say?_

"It-it's O.K. To be scared, I mean." He sighed and cleared his throat. "It's also O.K to cry. I...am also scared. Don't think it will

make you weaker."

Feliciano managed to quiet down and he felt calm again, not as if the world was going to fall apart. If Ludwig said it was O.K to

cry, then Feliciano thought it was too.

"It will all be O.K." Ludwig whispered in Feliciano's ear.

And it was.

.

.

.

It was now the day of Gilbert's party and Feliciano was getting ready while Ludwig admired the Christmas tree set in the

middle of his living room. The day before him and Feliciano spent the day finding a Christmas tree (more like Ludwig cut the

tree down, Feliciano supervised.) and they spent the evening decorating it. It now stood proudly in his living room, lit up and

decorated with different colors.

"I'm ready!" Feliciano called out. Ludwig turned around and observed the Italian. He wore a black button down sweater along

with black pants and dress shoes along with a blue tie (all of which Ludwig bought for him). He looked nice, and Ludwig felt

heat run through his body, tinging his cheeks pink.

"Let's go." he called, reaching for his jacket and stepping out the door as Feliciano followed. Since Gilbert's house was farther

away, they had to take Ludwig's car, to Feliciano's delight. Ludwig sighed as he opened the door for the Italian, saying a quick

"_Grazie!_" before stepping into the car. In ten minutes they stopped in front of a house in another neighborhood. They stopped

in front of a quaint house that looked big enough to house three to four people. As they stepped out of the car they heard

faint piano music flood outside from the open windows. Ludwig and Feliciano walked to the door and noticed that it was

already open, so they stepped in. They walked into a spacious living room, with wooden floors and beige walls. There was a

flickering fireplace across from the door, giving the house a welcoming feel. To Feliciano's left was a wide couch in an 'L' shape,

and sitting in front of the couch was a large television, with game stations of all kinds sitting at it's feet. Behind the couch was

a giant Christmas tree, which was shifted diagonally because it was so tall that the ceiling couldn't hold in the tip. It was a bit

disorganized, filled with a random mix of Christmas ornaments. There was a large bookshelf stacked with books, CD's, and

DVD's. The walls were filled with pictures of Antonio, Francis and Gilbert (the Bad Touch Trio, Ludwig called them) in different

places. One was taken in front of a tall green statue, a giant city behind them. Another was taken on a mountain, the icy land

the background. In the corner of the living room was a grand piano, which was currently occupied by a brunette whose face

Feliciano couldn't see. Near the ceiling placed on the wall were three large flags, one was the Spanish flag, one was the French

flag, and one was the Prussian flag.

To Feliciano's right was a simple dining room, with a small dining table in front of wide windows that displayed the snowy

scene outside. The living room and dining room were both filled with people.

"I didn't know Gilbert lived in such a spacious house by himself!" Felciano said in awe.

"He doesn't. He lives with Antonio and Francis. And Lovino now." Ludwig replied. Before Feliciano could say something else, a

familiar voice greeted them.

"Ludwig! Feliciano! I'm so glad you guys could come."

Feliciano smiled. "Francis! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Francis smiled back, giving Feliciano a small hug. He wore a fancy white suit while holding a cup of wine in his hands.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well. Enjoy the party! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to tend to. _Au_

_revoir!_" he said, before walking to a group of girls. Feliciano spotted a head of sandy blond hair and immediately recognized

who it was.

"Tino!"

Feliciano ran to him, Ludwig following behind him. Tino turned around, surprised at first but then smiling brightly. "Hei,

Feliciano! The whole daycare has been missing you! Berwald and I too, of course."

"'ello." Berwald greeted, his low voice ringing even in the loud atmosphere.

"_Buon natale_, Berwald and Tino! How do you two know Gilbert?"

"Well him and our close friend Matthias are drinking buddies. He is also bringing along his boyfriend and his younger brother."

An unfamiliar man with dirty blonde hair and a giant grin came up from behind Tino and Berwald, wrapping his arms around

both of their shoulders. Tino jumped in surprise, and Berwald's face darkened as he glared at the man. It was obvious the

Swede didn't like him.

"Ah, speak of the devil! Feliciano this is Matthias Kohler." Matthias grinned down at Feliciano, extending his hand.

"Hi there! You're Feliciano, right? You're Ludwig's adorable boyfriend! I heard from Gilbert. Way to go Ludwig!" he said,

winking at Ludwig while shaking Feliciano's hand aggressively. Feliciano winced a bit at this but smiled and replied, "It's nice to

meet you!"

Matthias looked off into the crowd and his face lit up. "Let me show you my also adorable boyfriend. LUKAS! EMIL! Come over

here!" His loud boisterous voice turned a few heads as he waved his arms. Two men walked towards them.

"Can you not be so loud?" the taller man said. He had blonde hair with a white clip shaped like a cross on the side. His dark

blue eyes were blank (which reminded Feliciano of Kiku), bit the tone of his voice sounded rather agitated.

"Feliciano this is my boyfriend, Lukas! Isn't he the most adorable pixie in the world?" Matthias cooed. Lukas ignored him and

shook Feliciano's hand. "I'm sorry you had to meet this idiot. He's a handful." he said, not paying attention to Matthias's

whining. "This is Emil, my younger brother." he gestured to the shorter man beside him. He had silver hair and violet eyes. He

looked like a mini Lukas (which Feliciano thought was adorable) except his eyes showed more expression and held a bit more

agitation. He mumbled a quiet "Nice to meet you." to Feliciano.

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig suddenly stumbled, and Feliciano turns around in shock. A girl with long brown locks and emerald eyes had her arms

wrapped around Ludwig's shoulder. When she finally climbed off of him Ludwig cleared his throat and straightened his clothes.

"Hello, Elizabeta."

"Hey Ludwig! It's been so long since I've seen you! You should have told Roderich and I you were coming!" she said, patting

Ludwig on the shoulder. She noticed Feliciano standing next to her and she smiled brightly at him. "Well, who's this? You are

so adorable!" she said, patting Feliciano's cheeks. Feliciano had no problem with this, smiling at her. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

Her eyes widened before patting Feliciano on the head. "So _you're_ Feliciano! I've heard so much about you from Gil! I'm

Elizabeta Hedervary. It's a pleasure to meet you." she wrapped her arm around Feliciano's shoulder, pulling him away from

Ludwig. "Ask me anything, I've known Ludwig since he was this small!" she said, putting one hand close to the floor, the

height resembling a toddler. Feliciano giggled and nodded.

"Elizabeta! I've been looking for you." a voice called. A man with violet eyes and brown hair pulled back all except for one

strand of hair walked towards Elizabeta. He had the air of an aristocrat. His posture was perfect, his back straight and chin

raised slightly. His violet eyes held a bit of annoyance, and a mole was placed in the corner of his jaw. Feliciano thought he

looked like a prince. He looked oddly familiar. Feliciano gave a small gasp as he realized who he was. He was in one of the

pictures in Ludwig's home, along with Elizabeta. Elizabeta gave a small wave before wrapping her arms around him.

"Feliciano, this is my fiance, Roderich Edelstein."

Roderich nodded stiffly at Feliciano. "Pleasure." His eyes shifted to Ludwig. "Ludwig, it's been a while. It's nice to see you are

doing well." Ludwig nodded in reply.

"So how do you two know Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.

"Both Roderich and I are both childhood friends of Gil's. I'm surprised we lasted this long, he can be a rude little bastard most

of the time!" she said, grinning. Roderich nodded, knowing very well how hard it is to be with Gilbert.

"Hey Liz! You guys better be saying awesome things about me!" Gilbert came in, a bottle of beer in his hand and on his head

a cone shaped party hat.

"Oh of course, we're just talking about your awesomeness." Elizabeta said sarcastically.

"You guys better watch out, this bitch is crazy!"

"You shouldn't be talking, Mr. I can talk to birds."

"Hey, don't insult Gilbird! At least I didn't spend most of my life thinking I was a boy."

"No that was you, dumbass. And at least I don't write a diary!" Elizabeta retorted. Gilbert gasped, a hand to his chest, feigning

despair.

"Oh Liz, you _wound_ me. It's called a journal! Get it right! Kesese, who else would write about my awesomeness?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would ever read that garbage." Roderich said, also rolling his eyes.

"Who asked you, you stuck up prick?" Gilbert said, giving Roderich a cocky glare.

"_Bruder_, please, stop being an idiot." Ludwig said, holding his hands up.

"I agree with your brother." Roderich said.

"Oh shut it, both of you. This man has been acting as if he had a stick up his ass his whole life. He thinks he's the shit, but he

can't even afford anything! He's as frugal as they come."

Elizabeta glared at Gilbert, her hands turning into fists. "Gil, stop being an asshole!"

"What? I told him before that being a piano player isn't the proper way of making a living!"

"You're a piano player! How great! So you're the person on the piano earlier, right? You are very good!" Feliciano said. Ludwig

and Roderich were relieved for the refreshing change of subject, afraid of another fight breaking out between Elizabeta and

Gilbert.

"Thank you very much. And I actually do make a decent living, I just don't spend all of my money on worthless things like

Gilbert."

Before Gilbert could spit out another insult, Feliciano asked another question. "What do all of you guys do for a living?"

"I work part-time at the animal shelter nearby." Gilbert said proudly.

"Wow really? That's so nice of you!" Feliciano complimented.

"Oh please, don't encourage him." Elizabeta said.

"Of course! I just had to spread my awesomeness to the animals too! That's where I got Gilbird." he said, ignoring Elizabeta.

"But I also have another job..."

Elizabeta and Ludwig groaned. "Oh, goodness..." Roderich mumbled.

"I'm a rockstar!"

Feliciano's eyes widened and sparkled with admiration. "Wow! I never would have guessed! But it does suit you! That's

amazing Gilbert!"

"Kesese, of course. I even have my own album! I gotta show it to you sometime, Feli." Gilbert said.

"Oh please, just because you recorded one C.D that nobody will ever listen to you doesn't mean you're a rockstar. It's full of

filth." Roderich said distastefully. Gilbert frowned, eyebrows now knitted together.

"Hey, what are you saying! I _am_ famous! I have fans!"

"_Bruder_, just because one man and his brother have listened to you before doesn't mean you're famous." Ludwig said.

"Oh hush West, you don't know anything about the music career. Besides I still talk to his brother! He says Alfred still listens

to my songs." he said defiantly.

"Oh yeah what's his name again? He was adorable!" Elizabeta asked.

"Matthew, Liz. You never remember!"

"Heh heh, oh right. Have you guys gone on a date yet?" she asked, her emerald eyes lighting up with something Feliciano

couldn't describe.

"Oh let's not get into this again."

"What do you do, Elizabeta?" Feliciano asked.

"I work at a flower shop a few blocks away from here." she replied, smiling at Feliciano.

"Boring ass job if you ask me." Gilbert mumbled.

"Gilbert, don't you have anything better to do then to agitate us?" Roderich asked, trying to make him go away. Gilbert's eyes

widened as he remembered something.

"Oh right! I completely forgot!" He ran off, and Roderich sighed in relief.

"Finally, he's gone." Elizabeta said. The sound of a microphone screech silenced the crowd and Feliciano searched for the

source of the noise. He found Gilbert standing on top of a table, a microphone in his hand.

"Alright everyone, quiet down! To make this Christmas party even more awesome, I will now sing my rock version of 'Jingle

Bells'! Just so you guys know, my new album full of my version of holiday songs are out! You better buy it!" he pointed to

Antonio, who was next to a stereo. "Antonio, hit it!"

Suddenly the sound of a hard core electric guitar boomed throughout the house, making Feliciano want to cover his ears.

Roderich almost looked like he wanted to just disappear from the world, while Elizabeta just laughed and patted him on the

back. Ludwig looked neutral, used to his brother's shenanigans.

"I wonder when this party will be over..." he said, searching for a clock.

.

.

.

After many ear-splitting songs sung by Gilbert and meeting more new people, the party finally ended. Feliciano could barely

hear anything, his ears ringing. He was exhausted. By the time he sat on Ludwig's car seat, he was asleep. Ludwig smiled at

the sight of the sleeping Italian when he parked in front of his house. Not wanting to wake him up, he picked him up gently

and set him gingerly on the bed. He put the covers over Feliciano, then giving him a kiss on the forehead before going to his

own bed to sleep.

.

.

.

The welcoming scent of food danced under Feliciano's nose, prompting him to wake up and start the day. He turned to his side

and all sleep faded away from his eyes as he realized what day it was.

"CHRISTMAS!" Feliciano shouted. He untangled himself from his sheets and hopped off the bed, sprinting towards the kitchen.

"Luddy! It's Christmas!"

Ludwig looked up from his cooking to see Feliciano. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was disheveled. He looked like a kid

who just woke up on Christmas morning. "Good morning Feliciano. And it isn't Christmas yet, it's the day before Christmas."

Ludwig said. Feliciano's face dropped. "Oh..."

"Breakfast is ready." Ludwig said, knowing that would cheer Feliciano up.

"Oh, yay! Are we having pasta?"

_He recovers quickly_. "Feliciano how many times do I have to tell you that you don't eat pasta in the morning? Crazy Italians."

Ludwig scolded, although Feliciano knew he didn't mean any bad intent.

After eating breakfast together (which didn't contain pasta) Ludwig and Feliciano walked to the window to watch the snow.

"It's really pretty..." Feliciano said quietly.

"_Ja,_ it is. Does it snow in your home?" Ludwig asked.

"_Si!_ It's always very pretty by the Tree of Life. But for some reason, I like it here the best." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand,

their fingers intertwining with each other. Feliciano leaned on Ludwig's shoulder, and Ludwig placed his head on Feliciano's

hair, taking in his scent. Ludwig was a bit embarrassed at the affectionate action, but he thought it felt nice.

"It would be nice if we could stay like this forever, Ludwig? With everyone, together, living in happiness and peace. No worries

about Lovi and I getting sent to Heaven and getting tortured. Wouldn't that be just perfect?"

Ludwig sighed. All he really wanted was for Feliciano to be happy, and even if they were now, he knew that any moment it

would be taken away. He didn't want that to happen, but it had to. "Yes," he said quietly, his eyes following the snow outside.

"It would be perfect."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just leaning on each other, not knowing when their peace would be taken away.

"...-san!"

Feliciano lifted his head from Ludwig's shoulder. "Who's that?" Ludwig asked.

"Feliciano-san! Where are you?"

Feliciano's heart dropped. He knew who it was. Kiku appeared from the hallway, his cheeks flushed and his hair a mess. His

normal kimono was wrinkled and bags under his blank eyes. When he spotted Feliciano, a mix of dread and relief flooded his

face.

"Feliciano-san! Thank goodness I found you!" He jogged to Feliciano, not noticing Ludwig. "You won't believe it, Heaven is-"

he finally noticed Ludwig. "I mean-uh...Who are you?" Kiku said, looking confused. Ludwig looked just as confused. Feliciano

chuckled nervously and gestured to Ludwig. "Kiku, this is Ludwig Bei-Beil...oh nevermind. It's okay if you talk about Heaven,

Ludwig knows all about it!"

Kiku's eyes widened. "What?! Did you tell him about our secret?!" Kiku asked, appalled. Feliciano has never seen Kiku look so

flustered. "Um, yes! Don't worry he is a very trustable guy, right, Luddy?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig didn't answer, still

confused. "Okay then, well this is Kiku Honda, my friend from Heaven! That mean he's also an angel!" Feliciano gestured at

Kiku, who looked very uncomfortable.

"How do you know about this?" Kiku asked.

"I think before we explain, we should settle down first. It's a long story, really." Ludwig said, speaking up for the first time.

Kiku nodded hesitantly. Feliciano knew a long and difficult day was ahead of him.

.

.

After Feliciano offered Kiku a cup of coffee which he politely declined, they all sat on Ludwig's worn out couch. Ludwig felt

incredibly nervous, and was surprised at Feliciano's strength as he told the story of how they met as if he was telling the

weather. He noticed how Feliciano left out Lovino in the story, only saying that he hadn't found him yet.

"He's your...lover?" Kiku asked, looking horrified.

"Yes. And he's also the reason I came back." Feliciano answered strongly. Ludwig once again was shocked at Feliciano's

firmness. The only thing that hinted at weakness was when Feliciano would squeeze his hand under the table when

something challenging would come up in the conversation. Kiku sighed and straightened out his white kimono, before clearing

his throat and speaking.

"Feliciano-san, I understand you love him but you know the consequences, right? You would get tortured, and your wings..."

Kiku's eyes were full of terror, thinking about the terrible punishments loving a human could bring. When he spoke again his

voice was strained. "I don't want that to happen to you...but..."

"I know." Feliciano said, his voice not wavering. "I know that, but like I said before, I want to be stronger. I will take the

consequences."

Kiku looked as if he was about to break down, his eyes a mix of desperation, sadness, and guilt. "You do know that after this I

should tell...no, I _have_ to tell your grandfather that..." Kiku's voice faded out. Feliciano realized that Kiku would have to tell his

grandfather, or else he would be punished just like him. Feliciano's grip on Ludwig's hand tightened. Now Kiku was involved?

This wasn't fair. He didn't want anymore people to be hurt because of him.

"It's fine. You can tell him, I don't want you to get hurt, Kiku." Feliciano said kindly. Both Ludwig and Kiku gasped.

"Are you sure, Feliciano? But that would mean..." Ludwig's eyes filled with terror. "No..."

"You can tell him on one condition." Feliciano went on. Kiku stayed silent, ready to fulfill whatever his friend would wish for

him to do. "I want one more day here, so I can spend Christmas with Ludwig."

Kiku hesitantly nodded. "Fine. But..." Kiku couldn't say anything. What could he do? Kiku hated himself. He was helpless, not

even sacrificing himself for his best friend. Kiku stood and walked away from Feliciano and Ludwig. He already began to fade

away, going back to Heaven.

"Feliciano before I leave I want to say one more thing." Kiku said. "I'm...sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

Before Feliciano could respond Kiku was gone. _I forgive you, Kiku. None of this was your fault_.

Ludwig slammed his fist on the table, making Feliciano jump.

"_Verdammt!_ I don't want this to happen! I don't want to let you go! I feel so helpless not doing anything!" he slammed his

fist on the table again. Wanting to calm him down and not have the table break in half, Feliciano put his hand on Ludwig's

arm.

"Luddy, please don't be mad. It's just the way things are going to have to be..."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano, his blue eyes holding anger. "Why are you being so strong about this?"

"I have many reasons for that. One of them is you, Ludwig. You have made me stronger. Before, I never knew anything about

hardship and true love until I met you. It's true right now we are feeling sad and angry, but we wouldn't feel like this if we

didn't have times of joy. Being with you has made me happier than I have ever felt in my entire life. I will forever hold those

memories close to my heart. Please remember that I will never regret that we met, and even if an eternity of imprisonment

awaited me I still wouldn't care. All I know that meeting you was worth it. I don't know what my life would be if I had never

met you! That's what love is! And besides..." Feliciano gave a small smile. "You told me you would wait forever, right? I want

you to keep that promise, because I am sure that I will meet you again."

Ludwig just stared at Feliciano, shocked. When he finally gained his voice back his voice was strained. "Yes, that is true. I

promise I will wait for you forever." Ludwig pressed his lips against Feliciano's for a short time before separating. "I love you,

Feliciano Vargas." he said, his cheeks tinted a light pink. Feliciano smiled.

"I love you too, Ludwig Be-Beil-sch-B-Beil, oh who cares! German names are too hard." Ludwig tried to smile but it was too

difficult. "Now let's have fun! I don't want to be sad on my last day here. And I also want to focus on my first Christmas in

the human world!"

.

.

.

Ludwig and Feliciano spent the rest of the day together, not discussing anything about the future. Feliciano told Ludwig to not

tell Lovino about what happened, because being the impulsive man he is, he would probably do something hasty. They spent

the day watching Christmas specials, and making presents for their friends. Feliciano made a paper rose for Francis, a tomato

out of clay for Antonio, bought a beer mug with the Prussian flag on it for Gilbert, made a painting for the daycare, and

bought a pillowcase with the Italian flag on it for Lovino. The day went by quickly, and Feliciano slept on Ludwig on the couch

as the Christmas specials went on. Ludwig decided to take this chance to tell Lovino what was going on. He knew he told

Feliciano he wouldn't tell him, but he needed to know. He set Feliciano gently on the couch and walked to the kitchen, where

the phone was. After three rings the phone picked up.

_"The awesome Gilbert speaking!"_ The sound of music and shouting was in the background.

"Hi _bruder_. Can I speak to Lovino?"

_"Oh sure! LOVINO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE MY BRO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"_

Ludwig winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. He heard a bit of complaining from Lovino from the phone (_"Why do I_

_have to talk to that potato eater?"_) before he actually spoke.

_"What the hell do you want?"_

Ludwig brung the phone back to his ear. "I need to speak to you in person. Right now."

_"And why the hell do I have to do that? If somebody robbed my brother I'm going to ram a potato up your-"_

"An angel from Heaven came. He is going to tell your grandfather what's going on and Feliciano is going to have to leave

tomorrow night."

A bit of silence followed after that, the only sound reassuring him Lovino hadn't hung up was the Christmas music in the

background. _"I'm coming now. Do not wake up Feliciano."_ Ludwig heard a click, and he knew the Italian was probably already

on his way to his house.

After five minutes Lovino arrived alone. Ludwig put Feliciano in his bed (Lovino: "Honestly, he's like a child.") and now Lovino

and Ludwig sat on the couch thinking of a solution. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere between them, and it was

obvious they didn't like each other. But they had one thing in common: They both cared deeply for Feliciano. It seemed as if

hours had passed, when Lovino finally got an idea.

"We'll switch places."

Ludwig abruptly lifted his head. "What?! No, we can't do that! Think of how Feliciano would feel. He didn't want to tell you so

you wouldn't get hurt."

Lovino gritted his teeth and glared at Ludwig. "Listen here, potato bastard. This is all of my damn fault we have this problem

in the first place. Do you think this would have happened if I hadn't have gotten mad at my _nonno_ and came crashing down

here? I would never forgive myself if I let Feli go and get tortured for something I had caused. I made a promise. I promised I

would protect my _fratello_, and I will not break that promise." said Lovino firmly. "And besides..." Lovino looked down at his

clenched fists. "Tonio and I broke up...there's no point of me being here anyway." he finished. Ludwig's eyes widened. "Broke

up? But still, you just can't...Feliciano would feel terrible..."

Lovino abruptly stood up and grabbed Ludwig by the collar. "Listen here, wurst breath. I don't care what he thinks, I am going

to protect my brother. Nothing will stop me."

Ludwig said nothing as Lovino stood up and walked to the backyard. Finally getting out of his stupor, he ran after Lovino,

stopping at his door frame, the snowstorm stopping him. But it's too late. Lovino's wings are spread out behind him, and

suddenly Ludwig is reminded of when Feliciano spread his wings for the first time, and how breathtaking they were. His

brother's were just as astonishing as Feliciano's. Lovino pointed and grinned at Ludwig, just before taking off.

"You better make my_ fratello_ happy, potato bastard."

He then flew into the night, disappearing into the snow storm.

* * *

_What will happen? How will Feliciano react to see his brother gone? Why did Antonio and Lovino break up? THE DRAMA! I _

_hate to bring this up, but next chapter is unfortunately the last chapter. I'm still deciding between a happy and a sad __ending._

_I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to do it on Christmas! If it makes you feel any better, this chapter is really long! _

_I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I __had a little too much fun with the party scene, it was actually a lot of fun! I loved the thought _

_of making Gilbert an unpopular __'rock star'. Thanks for reading, and I realize I sound annoying when I ask you to review, but _

_please do because I want to see __and listen to your valuable opinions! Merry Christmas (even if it already had passed) and have _

_a happy new years!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry if you think this is a new chapter, but I hate to say that it is not. I'm going on hiatus, but worry not, my **

**beautiful readers! You see, I have semester exams and I am not doing very good in school (*cough* mostly D's and F's *cough*). **

**Sadly my writing skills aren't as good as my biology skills. Or geometry skills. Or history... But hey I have an A in English! Ahem, **

**anyways, unfortunately my parents told me I'm not allowed to update my stories until tests are done, so I won't be updating until the **

**month of February. Words can't describe how sorry I am that you all will have to wait for the ending... I think about you guys **

**everyday! If it makes you feel better, over winter break I've been planning A LOT of stories for all of you! So expect a bunch of new **

**stories and adventures after these horrible tests! Wish me luck and please be patient!**

**~Fia Rose**


End file.
